Super Megaforce Tribute 6: A Ranger's True Purpose
by Unversed333
Summary: Orion is stripped of his powers after almost destroying Zilas, who has been revealed to be a human. With the Mega Rangers down one member, Vrak unveils his most diabolical scheme to destroy the Rangers and conquer the Earth. Will Orion be able to learn what it means to be a hero and a Power Ranger or will the planet suffer the wrath of the Armada?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or Power Rangers

Author's Notes: This tribute is dedicated to our very own Silver Ranger, Cameron Jebo, who has openly stated how very disappointed over how little his character got to do on the show (especially compared to his counterpart. Hopefully, this tribute will be the shining moment he envisioned his character would go through.

I would like to give credit to Frankthetriviaman, who I have collaborated with to make this tribute possible.

After how poorly received my last tribute was, I've decided to make this one deal with a bit darker themes.

* * *

Chapter 1: Deep Six

 _Orion's damaged space ship_

Orion was sleeping inside his ship, with nothing but a blanket to keep himself warm.

"Uh, uh…." Orion moaned as he tossed and turned around in his sleep.

 _Fade into his dream state._

In this dream, Orion was back on his home planet, Andrasia. Everything looked so peaceful. Then suddenly, the Armada ships came arrived and began shooting down Orion's village.

"No…." Orion cried out in horror.

One of the Armada ships turned around and began flying toward him.

"No...no." Orion quivered as he looked back at the ship.

Orion tried to run, but it was like his feet had turned into puddy. The Armada ship prepared to fire its laser at him.

"No,...No...NO!" Orion screamed in despair as the Armada ship blasted him.

After several seconds, Orion opened his eyes and saw that he was not on his home planet anymore. He was somewhere else completely. It looked like Earth, but there was no people around.

"Son." A voice said.

Orion turned around and saw two figures standing behind him. Orion's eyes bulged in amazement.

"Mom?"

The woman nodded with a half-smile.

Orion turned to face the man. "Dad?"

The man nodded.

Orion could barely contain himself, and rushed over to hug his parents. "You're alive."

"Orion, we are not here." The Father told him as he held out his hand.

Orion froze where he stood as his joyous smile changed into a cold frown.

His parents looked at each other, then the father stepped forward.

"We have come to deliver you a message, son." The father told him.

"A message?" Orion inquired.

"You were chosen to be the Silver Ranger, son." Orion's father told him. "You were given a special power to stop evil beings like those of the Armada from harming the innocent. With that morpher, you can finally avenge all those people who lost their lives to the likes of Prince Vekar."

"I'm doing that now." Orion informed him. "Several weeks ago, we destroyed the Prince."

His father's gaze did not grin.

"It's not enough, son." Orion's father went on. "He was just one royal member. The fight isn't over until all of the Armada has been wiped from the universe. You can't let anyone else suffer anymore."

"But..." Orion began.

"Listen, son, being a hero isn't always easy." His father told him. "But it something that has be done, and sometimes we do what we must for the sake of those who can't protect themselves."

"Be the hero this planet needs you to be, Orion." Orion's father pleaded. "Stop the Armada, no matter what. Stopping the bad guys from harming people, that is what makes you a hero. Will you do that for us, son?"

Orion looked up at his Father, a tear forming in his eye. "I promise, Dad. I'll do whatever it takes."

The father smiled warmly at his son, before slowly dissolving into nothing as did his wife.

* * *

 _Outside the dream state_

Orion slumbered in his ship.

"I'll do it, Dad." Orion mumbled in his sleep. "I'll do what's necessary."

Unbeknownst to the slumbering Silver Ranger, two luminous eyes were peering into the ship, watching everything that had unfolded.

"Hm, yes, Silver Ranger." A devious voice chuckled. "Do listen to dear Daddy."

* * *

 _Armada Warship,_ _Next Day_

Damaras and Levira walked into the Command Room. Vrak was already there, standing in the center of the room as he observed the Earth from the window.

"Sire, you called us." Damaras stated.

Vrak turned around to face the two. "Ah, yes, Damaras, Levira. I have summoned you both here so you can watch my greatest, most diabolical scheme yet."

"New scheme?" Levira questioned as Vrak walked past the two approached the main controls.

"Yes, Levira." Vrak replied as he took a seat on the throne. "You see, those rangers have been a thorn in our sides for far too long. However, this scheme will not only destroy the Rangers, but also their reputation on their planet."

"What do you mean, Sire?" Damaras inquired.

"You will see soon enough, Damaras." Vrak replied before turning to face the exit. "Zilas!"

The sliding door opened and Zilas walked inside the room. He approached Vrak and bowed humbly.

"Is everything ready?" Vrak asked.

"Yes, sir." Zilas answered.

Vrak chuckled lightly. "Good, then we begin Phase one of my plan."

"Yes, sir. I will not disappoint you this time." Zilas vowed. "Because I have a partner for this mission, sir."

The doors slid open once more and an anthropomorphic ape waddled into the room.

"Oh, Hoot, oh!" The chimp whooped as it approached Zilas.

Levira backed away in disgust.

"What is that?" Levira shrilled.

"This is Atecus, my new assistant." Zilas said as he patted the chimp on the head. "I thought she may come in handy in this fight."

"Very well, Zilas." Vrak approved. "Now go."

"Yes, Sire!" Zilas nodded.

Zilas and Atecus walked out of the room. As the two walked down the hallway, Zilas began to feel weak. He stopped mid-step as he grasped his head for a few seconds.

Shaking off the strange feeling, he and Atecus continued on to the space bridge.

* * *

 _The Beach near the Command Center_

Today, the five main rangers were going to race the vehicles they received from the Legendary Rangers across the beach. Since Noah and Emma's vehicles were flight based, they sat out on this race.

The other three rangers drove their vehicles near the starting line. Troy with the Lightning Crusier, Gia with the Yellow Glide Cycle, and Jake with the Dino ATV.

Emma was at the starting line, preparing to sound off the race while Noah was at the finish line, where he was going determine who crosses first.

Once given the okay from Noah, Emma held up the racing flag.

Jake turned to face Troy. "You ready to eat my dust, Troy?"

Troy grinned at Jake. "In your dreams, soccer boy."

"On your mark!" Emma shouted.

"Get set..."

The three Rangers revved their engines.

"Go!"

The three rangers peeled their vehicles across the beach.

* * *

At the moment, Troy was in the lead but was at clear disadvantage due to his vehicle's size. Jake's ATV and Gia's cycle were able to slide past every change on the beach much easier than the Lightning Cruiser.

Jake pressed for the lead, as his ATV was much more maneuverable than Gia's cycle.

Gia, however, drove her cycle relentlessly across the beach track. There was no way she was going to lose to Jake.

At this point, Troy was out of the race, as Lightning Cruiser hit a sinkhole, leaving it stuck.

Jake and Gia were both pushing for the finish line, which was only several dozen of yards away. The landscape was a lot rougher in this area.

Jake grinned with glee, as he knew Gia's cycle would never be able to go through this thick patch of sand and pressed forward. Before long Gia had sank behind him.

"I don't think so!" Gia whispered.

Gia lifted the handlebars of the Cycle toward herself, causing it to go into the air as it did countless back-flips.

"Whoa!" Troy gasped.

"No way!" Noah awed.

"Incredible!" Emma sighed.

The cycle, Gia still on it, continued hovering toward the finish line. At this point Jake was already past the rough terrain and was mere yards from the finish line.

"It's all you, Jake." Jake whispered with glee.

That's when Gia's Cycle descended back to the ground. Fortunately, the cycle landed right in front of Jake.

"What?" Jake gasped.

Gia, who was in her Ranger mode, looked back at Jake. She waved at him before blowing a kiss in his direction. She then sped past the finish line.

Gia hopped off her cycle and de-morphed.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah." Gia sang as she started dancing in a hip hop style. "Uh, huh, uh huh. That's right. I won. In your face, boys."

"Where did you learn that trick?" Jake asked as he, Troy, and Emma walked toward her.

"Hey, I don't spend _all_ my time with you guys." Gia replied. "I do other things to occupy myself."

"You know, speaking of spending time, have any you guys seen Orion?" Emma asked.

The others shook their heads.

"Come to think of it, he has been kinda moody lately." Noah said.

"I bet he probably misses his home planet." Troy theorized.

"Or maybe he's meeting spending time with a Legendary Ranger." Jake joked.

The others exchanged glances. This made Jake look worried.

"Wait, he's not, is he?" Jake asked.

"He hasn't said anything, so I guess not." Noah answered.

The five began walking back to their vehicles.

"Well, wherever Orion is, I'm sure he's fine." Troy said. "If he wasn't, I'm sure he'd have told us."

The others nodded in agreement.

"So, what should we do now?" Noah asked.

"How about we use our flying vehicles for..." Jake began before being erupted by a loud explosion in the , a loud explosion sound erupted.

"What was that?" Gia asked as the Rangers looked around.

"Look, over there!" Emma exclaimed as she pointed toward where the city was.

A building seemed to be on fire.

"Let's go!" Troy commanded.

With that said, the Rangers got back onto their vehicles and made their way back to the city.

* * *

 _Harwood County City_

People had already begun running away as Zilas and Atecus walked throughout the city.

"Ah, such pathetic fools." Zilas chuckled under his breath.

"Zilas." Troy shouted.

Zilas turned around to see the Rangers pushing through the terrified crowd of civilians.

"Well, Rangers we meet again." Zilas coaxed as he twirled his sword. "It's been a while."

"Can't say it's a pleasure."Let me introduce you to my new assistant, Atecus." Zilas told them as he motioned toward the red faced ape.

"Ah, that thing is ugly." Gia gagged.

"Shall we begin, Rangers?" Zilas taunted.

"Hyah!" Orion grunted as he flipped into the scene. "Not without me.

"He made it!" Jake exclaimed.

Orion rejoined his friends. "Don't worry, guys.

"Alright, let's start with a little warm-up, shall we." Zilas taunted. "Guards!"

Zilas snapped his fingers, summoning two Elite Guards.

"Guys, it's time to go, Legendary!" Troy commanded as the six summoned the keys from their belts.

Pulling out their morphers, the Rangers inserted their keys into the devices.

"Legendary Ranger Mode…Zeo!"

"Red Zeo Ranger!" Troy declared as he summoned his Zeo Power Sword.

"Blue Zeo Ranger!" Noah declared as he summoned his Zeo Power Axes

"Yellow Zeo Ranger!" Gia declared as she summoned her Zeo Power Double Clubs.

"Green Zeo Ranger!" Jake declared as he summoned his Zeo Power Hatchets.

"Pink Zeo Ranger!" Emma declared as she summoned her Zeo Power Disc.

"Gold Zeo Ranger!" Orion declared as he summoned his Gold Staff.

The Elite guards fire laser from their staffs at the Rangers.

The Rangers somersault forward to avoid the attack.

"Hyah!" Troy grunted as he, Emma, and Noah front flipped.

The three Rangers engaged with the first guard.

"Zeo Power Disc!" Emma shouted as she slashed the guard with her weapon. "Go for it, Noah!"

Noah leaped upwards and threw his Zeo Power Axes at the guard as projectiles.

With the guard weakened, Troy raced forward and slashed the guard with his Zeo Power Sword, destroying the guard.

Meanwhile, Gia was currently fighting the other guard, who was having trouble blocking her Double Clubs.

"Take this!" Gia shouted as he rammed one of her clubs against the guard's gut.

The guard was knocked backwards, allowing Jake and Orion to finish him off with a slash from both their weapons.

The Rangers re-grouped as they de-morphed back to Super Mega.

"Too easy." Jake quipped as the Rangers turned to face Zilas.

"You know what, Rangers?" Zilas coaxed as he threw his sword to the ground. "Let's see how powerful you really are, huh? I'll let you all have a free shot. Come on, give it your best.""

Zilas held his hands outwards, leaving himself completely vulnerable.

"What's he dong?" Emma whispered as the group held out their weapons defensively.

"It's a trap." Gia hissed. "I know it."

"Guys, remember what I told you before?" Noah reminded.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, we know what he really is. So we can't hurt him since he's one of us.

The others nod in agreement.

"Okay, then let's…." Troy began before being interrupted by a loud yell.

"What the…."

Orion had leaped forward and charged at Zilas. Unprepared, Zilas went down easily.

With his victim vulnerable, Orion placed his foot on his chest and poised his Silver Spear to Zilas' head.

"Do it, Ranger!" Zilas spat.

"With pleasure." Orion seethed as he readied to stab him. "HYYYAAH!"

Before Orion could make the final move, Troy and Jake rushed forward and yanked him off Zilas.

"What are you doing?" Orion snapped, fighting to free himself from his teammates grips. "I had him! Let me go!"

"Orion, you can't." Troy grunted.

Zilas got back on his feet and brushed the dust off his body.

"Mission accomplished." Zilas chuckled.

With that, he and Atecus teleported away.

"NOOO!" Orion yelled as he escaped his teammates grip. "He got away!"

Orion looked back at his teammates. "What were you thinking?"

The five main rangers exchanged glances with each other.

"What?" Orion barked.

Troy turned to face Orion. "Command Center, now!"

* * *

"Orion, what were you doing out there?" Tory scolded. "You almost destroyed him!"

The rangers brought Orion back to the Command Center so they could lecture him about his reckless actions.

"Are you kidding me, Troy?" Orion retorted. "This is the guy we have been fighting for weeks and you ask me why I tried to attack him. And for once we had the chance to take him out."

"Orion, you don't understand." Troy told him. "Zilas is not what he seems.

What are you talking about?" Orion asked with a slight hint of annoyance.

Noah stepped forward. "When you guys were on Animaria, I fought Zilas at the school. After I managed to wound him, Zilas' body started to change."

"What are you getting at, Noah?" Orion asked in a rather impatient tone.

Noah let out a heavy sigh. "Orion, Zilas is a human. A human like us."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"So." Orion finally said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

The five other rangers were speechless. What had gotten into Orion?

"Look, human or not, he's working with the Armada to conquer this planet." Orion pointed out. "As Power rangers, we have a job to stop him at all costs to protect this planet and its people. Do you really want the Earth to suffer the same fate as my planet?

"But that's not how we do things, Orion." Emma explained. "We're not fighting to kill other beings; we're fighting to protect Earth."

"Oh, so it's okay for you guys to destroy alien beings?" Orion pointed out in a huff.

"It is one thing to harm them, but they give us no choice." Gia put in. "But we don't harm humans, we always find another way."

"Besides, we don't know if Zilas is acting on his own free will." Troy added. "What if the Armada is controlling him and there might be a way to save him?"

Orion shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. These five had the powers to save the world. He grew up believing that the Power Rangers did whatever was necessary to protect the innocent. The most sacred legend Orion had heard as an adolescent was of a Red Ranger who was forced to shatter the energy tube of a wise being of good to expel all existing evil. That was the Ranger he wanted to be and these five were against him. No, he couldn't accept this.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I came here to put in an end to the Armada and anyone aligned with them." Orion said firmly. "And I'm not letting anyone stand my way. Even you."

"This is Robo Knight all over again." Jake sighed in frustration.

The other rangers exchanged glances with each other. Jake and Noah nodded at Troy, knowing what he was thinking. Troy turned to face Orion once more.

"Orion, I'm sorry," Troy said sternly. "but I'm afraid you are now relieved of your Ranger obligations. Gia?"

With that said, Gia twisted Orion's arm behind his back (similar to what Jen did to Wes in Time Force) allowing Troy take Orion's morpher and Ranger Key from his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Orion demanded after wrenching free from Gia's grip.

"You're taking a leave of absence." Troy told him as he stepped back. "It's for your own good and you know it."

"I don't think so." Orion shook his head. "Give it back!"

Gia stepped in, her arms crossed around her chest.

"No, Orion." Gia said sternly. "It's five against one, pal."

Orion turned to face the other three rangers. "Guys, come on. Back me up here."

Jake looked up with a saddened look on his face. "Sorry, man."

"Noah, please." Orion pleaded.

Noah shook his head.

"Emma?" Orion begged turning to face the Pink Ranger.

Emma looked Orion in the eyes for a few seconds before she walked over to stand by Troy and the others.

"I'm sorry, Orion." Emma mouthed.

Orion stood where he was in disbelief. After all that they have been through, they were actually turning him away when he was doing what he believed was right.

"Fine, keep it." Orion scoffed cockily, in an attempt to mask his sadness. "I-I don't need you guys…"

Before anyone could say anything else, Orion stalked out of the Command Center.

"Orion!" Emma called as

She began to follow him, but was stopped by Troy, who placed his hand on her shoulder.

Emma looked back at Troy, who shook his head.

"No, Emma." Troy told her. "This is something he has to figure out himself. Until then, we don't talk to him about anything Ranger related."

Troy looked around at the other three rangers. "Agreed?"

"Agreed?" The three acknowledged.

Troy turned to face the Pink Ranger.

"Trust me, I don't like it as much as you do," Troy told her. "but if his mind isn't completely focused on our mission, he's a liability that Zilas could take advantage of."

Emma looked down for several seconds. "Okay, I trust you, Troy."

"Let's go." Troy suggested. "It's getting late."

With that, the five rangers walked out of the Command Center. Troy was almost out the door, when he looked back for a few seconds. He held up the Silver Morpher and Ranger key.

"Better keep it here." Troy told himself.

He walked over to one of the monitors and clicked the touch screen, opening a hidden hatch underneath the computer. Troy placed the Ranger Key and morpher inside the hatch before closing it up again.

After a few seconds, Troy, believing what he did was safe, turned back around and walked outside the Command Center.

* * *

 _Later that night_

The inside of the Command Center was pitch-black, save for the computer monitors. All was quiet when….

Footsteps began to echo through the cavern.

A figure soon emerged from the entrance of the Command Center. The figure's entire body was shrouded by the shadows.

The figure approached Gosei's head, examining it for a few seconds. After that, it walked over to the computers placed all across the Command Center.

Pulling out a flashlight, the figure turned the light on, allowing him to search through the dark chamber more easily.

He clicked several buttons on the blue screen computer, which opened the secret compartment that contained Orion's silver morpher and Ranger key.

The figure held up the device and key to his face, smiling.

Apparently getting what he came for, the figure bolted out of the Command Center and into the shadows of the caves.

* * *

End Notes: Does this sound familiar to you?

The next chapter will contain a retcon scene on Orion's backstory, which will be similar to his Japanese counterpart's backstory.

In regards to Orion's parent's physical descriptions, they would have been played by Michael Hurst (the voice of the Ninja Storm villain Vexacus) and Jodie Rimmer, both Auckland, New Zealand actors.

The race scene was a request from JediPrime back in Gia's tribute.

All this next time, please rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author's Notes: Hard to believe it's been a year since I first started this tribute series. Time just flies by, doesn't it?

This chapter alone has gone through so many different scenarios out of any chapters I've ever written. The plot of this tribute was very tricking just because it's so complex.

To my good friend Frankthetriviaman, yes Troy and others will begin to question their hasty actions seen in the last chapter.

As stated in the first chapter, this chapter will feature a retcon version of how Orion got his powers, which is similar to how Gai got his powers.

So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ranger vs. Ranger

After two days, the five rangers hadn't run into Orion. Thankfully, Zilas hadn't attacked the Earth since then, but that only meant that he was planning something big down the road. However, the recent events that transpired have put a strain on the Ranger's team. So far they had not been together since the falling out.

Emma and Gia, the best friends that have always been, were at the park, people watching.

Normally, this would be the time when Emma would be taking pictures of random sights, but she wasn't in the mood lately.

Her blonde friend could sense her worry.

"Thinking about Orion?" Gia asked.

Emma looked up at her blonde haired best friend. The two had been best friends for so long, that there was almost a psychic link between the two.

"I just keep thinking...did we make the right decision with Orion?" Emma replied.

Gia placed her hand on Emma's shoulder. "Look, I know it seems wrong, but Troy's right. If Orion's not committed to our cause, then he's a liability to us and the Earth.

"But to take his morpher away from him..." Emma said as her voice began to trail off.

"Emma, we've got to stay strong." Gia reminded her. "We have to find a way to stop Zilas without hurting him. I'm sure we'll be fine for now."

Emma leaned her head on her best friend's shoulder. "I hope you're right."

* * *

 _Brainfreeze_

The three male rangers were sitting around a table at Ernie's Brainfreeze. Neither of them had talked since they had arrived.

Jake, who would be excited that he could finally finish his smoothie, found that he had lost his appetite.

Noah's eyes were locked onto his computer. As the nerd of the group, he really wanted to avoid starting a fight with his two teammates.

Troy, emotionless as always, acted as though nothing was wrong. Raised in a tough household, Troy had learned to hold stick by his decisions. True, Orion had his reasons for wanting to stop the Armada, but Troy believed in a sense of justice, and understood that the general was not responsible for what happened to Andrasia. While at the same time, he couldn't help but feel that maybe he made the wrong choice.

Jake eyed Troy.

"What are you thinking about, Troy?" Jake asked.

Troy raised his gaze toward the Black/Green Ranger.

"I don't know." Troy sighed. "I'm just starting to wonder if we made the right choice with Orion."

Jake and Noah exchanged glances.

"Look, Troy, you can be stern at times, but we all know you do what's best for everyone." Noah stated.

Troy looked up at the Blue Ranger, with a sad smirk. "Oh, yeah, remember the fight with Pacha Chamak?"

Jake recalled that day. He and Emma were trained by the Legendary Ranger Casey Rhodes in kung fu to fight the Armada general Pacha Chamak, who had the ability to magnetically steal their weapons. Troy had acted very stern and stubborn that day, believing that the key to defeating Pacha Chamak was to not let go of their weapons the next time, when he should of listen to Noah's advice.

"Troy, that was one time." Jake assured him. "We're all bound to mistakes sometimes. Goodness knows I have."

Troy lowered his gaze, not cheered by Jake's joke.

"Troy, listen, you were right." Noah said as he clicked the keyboard on his laptop. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Just look at this."

Troy and Jake scooted their seats closer to Noah, so they could see the folder he pulled up on his laptop. Noah opened the pictures on the folders, which were of Past Rangers, including the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, Zen-Aku/Merrick, Thunder Rangers, White Dino Ranger.

"Some of the Legendary Rangers were evil at a certain point." Noah explained. "Some of them were brainwashed, lied to, or had their bodies taken over by evil beings. In the end, they always turned to the side of good. And that's not all."

Noah pulled up the Ranger Database's Villain folder, pulling up pictures of past villains.

"A good number of villains, even the most ruthless ones, had a chance to turn to the side of good." Noah told him, pointing his mouse cursor at the pictures of Astronema and Ransik. "It might have taken them a long time to realize it, but they turned from their ways just like any ranger. Some of them even became Power Rangers."

"So, what are you trying to say?" Troy inquired.

"I think what he's trying to say is that anyone can change." Jake answered. "So, maybe you're right in thinking there's hope for Zilas."

"Exactly, Jake." Noah affirmed.

Troy lowered his gaze. "But what about Orion?"

Noah and Jake exchanged glances once more.

"Welll...I guess we'll come to that bridge when we cross it." Noah replied.

* * *

 _Armada Warship_

"You see, my friends." Vrak chuckled. "My plan is already working as I envisioned it."

Vrak walked past both Damaras and Levira.

"I don't understand, Vrak." Levira stated.

"You see, Levira, I learned many things about these Power Rangers long before you and my dear brother arrived." Vrak informed her. "While working for Warstar, I witnessed the Rangers fighting against one of Malkor's Insectoid monsters, Virox. He infected the humans with his virus, thus turning them into Loogies."

"Interesting." Damaras muttered.

"However, unlike the real Loogies, the Rangers refused to harm them." Vrak went on. "The Rangers weakness is that they won't use their powers against their own kind."

"But the Silver Ranger..." Levira began.

"All a part of the plan, my dear." Vrak nodded. "The other interesting fact I learned while working for the Warstar aliens was how significant the Rangers' sixth member was. During a confrontation with my allies, the Toxic beasts, the Rangers were beaten to the brink. It was only when Robo Knight appeared that the Rangers were able to hold off the Toxic Beasts. And ever since then, the Rangers' strength has doubled.

"That's the same thing that happened with the Silver Ranger." Damaras exclaimed. "We almost had the Rangers until he showed up."

"Yes, Damaras." Vrak agreed. "It's the Rangers' teamwork that make them strong, so the only way that we could defeat them was to tear them apart."

"So you wanted the Silver Ranger to attack Zilas." Damaras realized. "because you knew the Rangers would reprimand him for his actions."

"Correct." Vrak nodded. "However, I did not foresee that it would tear apart the rangers' dynamic this much. They are more divided than me and my brother."

"So what is next, My prince?" Levira asked.

"We begin Phase 2." Vrak replied.

* * *

Orion was walking through the outskirts of the city, aimlessly going around the town. He was still miffed over what had happened two days earlier.

"I still can't believe it." Orion fumed. "I tried to stop Zilas, but they wouldn't let me. And they had the gall to take away my morpher."

Orion stopped mid-step and looked up toward the sky.

"Those three chose me to be the Sixth Ranger." Orion whispered. " _He_ chose me."

* * *

 _Flashback_

(You all know the story, but let's skip to near the end)

Orion screamed in anguish as he saw his village laid to waste by the Armada ships.

"No.." Orion cried. "NOOOO!"

Orion sprinted as fast as he could to the village, filled with thoughts of revenge in his mind. He grabbed his pickaxe along the way.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed Orion, knocking him out cold.

* * *

Orion groggily opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" Orion pondered as he looked around.

He was no longer in the rocky quarry. It was a barren desert that extended for as far as the eye could see. No wildlife was within sight, or any plants for the matter.

Orion then noticed a figure walking toward him. It was clothed in a shiny silver and black costume, with its head concealed by a shiny silver helmet. The figure carried a long bladed staff in his hand.

Another figure also appeared. This one was also dressed in all silver, with a little bit of white highlights. This one carried a long metal detector-like staff.

"Who are you guys?" Orion asked.

The two figures remained silent, but the first one pointed behind Orion.

Orion turned around to see another strangely dressed figure. This one was wearing a black suit, but wore a large golden armor/vest over it. In his hand he held a Golden Staff.

"We are the Sixth Rangers of Space." The black and gold figure answered.

Orion was speechless, so the third figure continued.

"That is the Silver Space Ranger of the planet KO-35." The third figure said as he pointed at the first figure. He then pointed to the second figure. "That is the Mercury Ranger of the Planet Mercuria. And I am the Gold Ranger from the planet Triforia."

The Gold Ranger de-morphed, revealing his appearance to Orion. Like before, Trey is dressed in a black tunic with gold trim.

"Young Andresian, you have been chosen to wield the powers of the Sixth Rangers." Trey told him as he walked forward.

"Sixth Rangers?" Orion repeated.

"Surely you have heard of the Power Rangers?" Trey asked him.

Orion nodded slowly. Of course he had. Even across the galaxy, many different life-forms have heard the urban legends and rumors of the heroes known as Power Rangers. Orion himself had been dreaming of becoming a Power Ranger since he was a little boy.

"Well, we are the ones from space who helped the Power Rangers on Earth, joining their team in the fight against evil." Trey explained. "However, a new evil is approaching their planet as we speak, an evil far greater than any threat that planet has ever faced."

Orion looked up with worry etched on his face. "What? Who is it?"

"I'm afraid it is the very same Armada that has destroyed your world." Trey answered. "Within a year's time, they will launch an invasion on Earth, leaving it to the same fate as your planet."

"But what does that have to do with me?" Orion asked, confused.

Trey stepped forward. "For as long as the Power Rangers have existed, there has always been a Sixth member who steps forward and joins their team in the fight against evil. With this new ally added to their ranks, the Ranger team's strength increases several times over. And Zordon, fearing that such a threat would one day befall Earth, instructed us to protect this device until we found the one chosen to wield it."

Trey raised his staff, summoning the Silver morpher and the Silver Ranger key above Orion's head.

"Take them, Andreasian, and realize your destiny." Trey commanded.

Orion did so, taking hold of the morpher and the Ranger key as they descended to him.

"What are these?" Orion asked holding up the device.

"That is your Silver morpher." Trey explained pointing at the said device. "Simply place your Ranger key inside the morpher and activate it by saying, 'Super Mega Mode.' This is will allow you to morph into the Super Megaforce Silver Ranger."."

Orion marveled at the morpher, his dream of being a Power Ranger finally coming true.

"Thank you, sir. I won't let you down." Orion thanked.

"There is more." Trey continued. "Not only will you be able to morph into the Silver Ranger. With this morpher and the Ranger keys on Earth, you will be able to morph into all the sixth rangers that have preceded you."

"Wow!" Orion awed. "I promise, I won't let you down!"

"Now, you must hurry and depart for Earth." Trey instructed.

Trey raised his staff once more, and a light engulfed the entire area, knocking Orion out again.

* * *

Orion awoke, lying on the ground. He rubbed his eyes as he scanned the area.

It was nighttime at this point, so he had been out for several hours.

"What a crazy dream..." Orion mumbled.

Orion's hand slid to down his shirt. He felt something in his pocket.

"Huh?" Orion said as he made a confused face.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out the Silver Morpher and Ranger Key.

It wasn't a dream! It was real. He had become a Power Ranger.

Orion looked up to see a lone Armada ship hovering in the sky.

"Don't worry, Earth." Orion said as he looked at the morpher once more. "I'm coming."

* * *

 _End Flashback_

Orion approached the bus stop, waiting for the bus to arrive.

Sitting next to him was an elderly woman and a man in black trench coat.

Orion looked up and smiled at the old woman, who smiled back.

The man sitting next to the elderly woman eyed Orion. Unnerved by the man's stare, Orion looked away.

Within a few minutes, the bus arrived.

"Ah, finally." The woman breathed as she picked up her luggage.

Orion stepped up. "Here, let me help with that."

"Oh, thank you, young man." The woman sighed as Orion took her suitcase.

Orion was just about ready to follow her on board when the man sitting on the bench jumped off and snatched the woman's purse.

"Hey!" The woman cried out as the man snatched up the purse. "Stop!"

The man took off down the sidewalk.

Orion dropped the woman's luggage chased after the man.

"Hey, get back here." Orion shouted as he sprinted.

The thief turned a corner and by the time Orion caught up, he was gone.

Looking around for any clue, Orion went up to the first person within his sight, which was blonde-haired man wearing a black collared short sleeved shirt.

"Sir, did you see a man in a trench coat running this way?"

The man gave Orion a perplexed look.

"Yeah, he ran into that alley a few seconds ago, but..." The man replied.

Orion had already took off when the man said alley.

"Hey, kid wait!" The man called out.

Orion ignored him and continued running into the alley. He went down many twists and turns until eventually he was in a part of town he didn't recognize.

Growing exhausted, Orion slowed his run to a brisk jog as he came up to a corner.

"Where did he go?" Orion pondered.

He turned to his left looking down the alley. Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

 _Brainfreeze_

The Ranger's morphers beeped twice. The three young males looked around the restaurant to make sure no one was within their earshot. Troy pulled out his morpher as Noah and Jake leaned in to listen.

"Gia, what is it?" Troy said into the Morpher.

 _We've got some trouble in the quarry._

"Hang on, we'll be right there." Troy told her before hanging up the morpher. He turned to face the other Rangers, who had questionable looks on their faces.

Troy let out a sharp sigh.

"Listen, we'll finish this later, alright." Troy told them. "But the city needs us now. So can we please let this go for now?"

Noah and Jake looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Fine." Jake said begrudgingly.

The two walked past Troy, who was still a little shocked about how angry his two teammates were. Troy began to wonder if he had made the right decision with Orion.

"Troy, come on!" Jake called.

Troy turned around and followed the other two rangers to the quarry.

* * *

 _Quarry_

Emma and Gia were standing in the middle of the quarry, scanning the area for any enemies.

"Emma, Gia!" Jake called out.

The girls turned around to see the male rangers sprinting toward them.

"Sorry, it took us so long." Jake panted. "So what's up?"

"There were several explosions coming from this area." Emma informed them. "But we've been here for nearly fifteen minutes and we haven't seen any Armada goons yet."

"Perhaps this goon was waiting for all five of you to show up." A voice snickered.

The Rangers looked up and saw Zilas standing atop a small cliff, accompanied by Atecus

"Zilas!" Troy seethed.

"We meet again, Rangers!" Zilas laughed as he and Atecus descended to the ground.

Atecus began to chitter with excitement.

"Guys, it's morphin time!" Troy commanded.

The others nodded in agreement, summoning their morphers and Ranger keys.

"Super Mega Mode!" The Five declared as they placed their keys into their morphers, activating them.

"Super Megaforce Red!"

"Super Megaforce Blue!"

"Super Megaforce Yellow!"

"Super Megaforce Green!"

"Super Megaforce Pink!"

The Rangers struck a pose.

"Oh, this is going to be great." Zilas laughed under his breath.

"Alright, Zilas." Troy shot. "It's your move."

"Oh, Red Ranger, I'm afraid I'm not going to fight you today." Zilas taunted.

"Huh?" Troy pondered.

"After our last battle, it seems like you all have gone soft on me." Zilas explained. "It's too bad you don't have the guts to destroy one of your own kind."

Troy lowered his gaze. Why did Zilas have to bring this up?

"Since you all refuse to attack me, I'll have to leave the fighting to my new friends." Zilas stated as he snapped his fingers.

Atecus clambered over to his master and handed Zilas a trumpet.

"What is he doing?" Jake pondered.

Atecus then summoned a small chest and held up to Zilas.

"Now, which one?" Zilas pondered as he ran his hand inside the chest's contents. "Ah, these will do nicely."

He picked up five small objects and inserted them into his trumpet. He then blew the trumpet in a fanfare tune.

The trumpet emitted five colored soundwaves which grew into large orbs of energy. These orbs descended to the ground and transformed into five Rangers.

"Behold my Ranger clones!" Zilas declared. "Created from the keys of the never-before seen Rangers."

The Rangers were speechless at the sight of the Ranger clones that Zilas produced.

"So, it was you?" Jake barked. "You broke into the command center and stole the Ranger keys!"

Zilas chortled deviously. "Of course, Green Ranger. I may have failed to steal your main Keys, but these should be enough to destroy you all."

"No way!" Gia droned.

"And that's not all." Zilas said as he walked behind each of the Ranger clones. "This trumpet I used to create these rangers drains your Legendary powers, by your individual colors. As long as these Ranger clones are activate, you can't use your Legendary powers."

"Noooo!" Emma despaired.

"I warn you, now Rangers." Zilas told them. "Hand over the rest of the Ranger keys and you can walk away alive."

"Never!" Troy shouted.

"Very well." Zilas said as he snapped his fingers. "Destroy them!"

The Ranger clones struck a pose before charging forward.

"Go!" Troy commanded as the five Mega Rangers engaged their clone counterparts.

Each Mega Ranger went up against the Ranger clone that matched their own color.

Troy brandished his Super Mega Saber in his right hand and his blaster in the other. The Red Neo Ranger pulled out its own saber as it raced into combat with Troy.

Troy and the Clone used their swords to fight each other. Troy managed to block an attack from his opponent, giving him a chance to fire his Mega Blaster at the Clone Ranger.

Noah armed with both Super Mega Sabers, fought against the Blue Prism Ranger, who used hand-to-hand combat to fight. Noah blocked his opponents kicks and punches with his sabers

Gia using one of her sabers, tried to defeat the Yellow Battalion Ranger. The Ranger clone blocked Gia's attacks using its Battle Rod.

As she continued trying to fight the Clone, Gia tried to slash the Ranger clone with her Saber repeatedly.

The Ranger clone successfully blocked her saber with its rod, and grabbed Gia's weapon with his free hand. This left Gia defenseless, allowing the Ranger Clone to knee her in the gut.

On the hilly section of the quarry, Jake fired dozens of rounds from his Mega Blaster at the Green Bio Ranger.

The Ranger clone dodged Jake's attacks by flipping forward. He landed on the ground, somersaulting toward Jake. Jake backed away as the Ranger clone somersaulted toward him, with good reason since the Clone managed to get back on his feet quick enough to attack Jake with its Biosword.

Jake attempted to block the Ranger clones attack with his Saber, but found himself dodging as fast as he could to avoid his opponent's sword.

Emma holding up her blaster, fired several rounds of blasts at the Pink Phoenix Ranger.

The Ranger clone blocked the attack by swatting them away. The result caused a white explosion. The Phoenix Ranger emerged from the explosion quickly.

"Uh, oh!" Emma gulped.

The Phoenix Ranger clone used hand-to-hand combat to fight Emma, who still relied on her blaster and Saber.

The Rangers flipped and turned as they tried to land a hit on their opponent. The Pink Phoenix Ranger eventually managed to grab Emma's hand, preventing her from firing her blaster.

The Ranger clone kicked Emma in the gut, before twisting her arm behind her back.

"UUHHHHH!" Emma groaned in pain.

"Emma!" Noah shouted.

Emma looked up to see Noah fighting the Blue Prism Ranger in the distance.

"Switch!" Noah shouted, throwing his blaster toward her.

"Right!" Emma shouted, throwing her saber toward Noah.

The two caught the weapons.

Now armed with an additional firearm, Emma jabbed her opponent in the side with the blaster. This caused the Ranger clone to release its grip. Emma then turned around to face him. She fired both blasters at the ranger, knocking it back.

Noah, armed with two sabers, gained a disadvantage over the Blue Prism Ranger. He twirled around his opponent as he slashed his swords. Noah then pushed one of his sabers to his opponent's chest causing him to stumble.

Gia was still having trouble fighting the Battalion Ranger clone, who was fighting relentlessly with its Battle Rod. She had just managed to block a powerful strike with both her saber and blaster.

Gia tried as hard as she could, but she could not push the ranger clone's weapon off. She soon found herself on her knees as she tried to hold back the near inevitable strike that would defeat her.

"Jake, help.!" Gia shouted in a strained voice.

Jake turned to face her. "Gia, hang on! Whoa!" The Green Bio Ranger clone continued to attack Jake. He managed to dodge the clone's attack, giving a split second to breath.

"Hang on, G!" Jake shouted as he threw his saber toward her.

Gia managed to slip out from under the Ranger clone's weapon, allowing Jake's saber to slash the Ranger clone.

"Here, catch!" Gia exclaimed, throwing her blaster at Jake.

Gia turned around just in time to reclaim the saber as Jake caught the blaster.

Jake quickly tried to avoid the slashes from the Green Bio Ranger's sword. He flipped over, and almost fell on his face. He changed directions at the last minute, landing on his bottom. He then fired both blasters at the Green Bio ranger, who barely managed to deflect the blasts. The Green Bio Ranger backed away as Jake got back on his feet and continued firing his blasters.

Gia having combined both sabers into a double-edged sword, continued fighting the Yellow Battalion Ranger. The Ranger clone tried to do the same slash trick as before. Gia blocked the attack with her saber once more, but managed to kick the clone in the gut, causing it to stumble backwards.

Troy continued fighting the Red Neo Ranger, both still using their swords to fight.

Jake having faltered again, was now at the edge of the hill. After trying to doge his opponents slashes, he successfully blocked a powerful attack from the Green Bio Ranger by holding both of his blasters in an X formation.

The ground beneath Jake and the Ranger began to crumble, causing them both to fall off the hill. Fortunately, Jake's fall was broken by when he landed on a stable portion of the hill. The Green Bio Ranger fell to the bottom of the hill.

"Got ya, now!" Jake exclaimed as he fired his blasters at the Ranger clone, fatally wounding it.

Gia and the Yellow Battalion Ranger continued their sword fight with each other. Both of them matched their attacks blow for blow.

Both of them eventually saw an opening and kicked each other in the gut knocking both of them backwards.

The Battalion Ranger recovered first and charged to attack Gia.

Gia, separating her sword back into her two sabers, stood up. "This is it for you!"

Gia threw her sabers at the Battalion Ranger, allowing them to fly of their own accord and slash the Ranger clone repeatedly.

The Blue Prism Ranger pulled out two Star shaped darts and threw at Noah.

"Nice Try!" Noah shouted as he slashed his swords, deflecting both darts. This resulted in a cloud of smoke.

"HYAAAH!" Noah cried out as he emerged from the smoke.

Noah leaped forward and slashed the Prism Ranger as he twirled around him.

The Phoenix Ranger, clutching its fist, charged to punch Emma.

Emma quickly put both of her blasters in one hand, bracing for the attack.

The Phoenix Ranger raised its fist to punch.

At the last second, Emma held out her hand, successfully catching the Ranger's fist.

"Too slow!" Emma quipped as she fired both of her blasters at the Phoenix Ranger's chest.

The Ranger clone stumbled for a few seconds. This allowed Emma to twirl her body around and repeat the same attack again.

Troy continued fighting the Red Neo Ranger, who was beginning to fight desperately.

The Ranger clone tried to slash Troy's sword from his grip, but Troy managed to dodge it by letting his body fall backwards.

Troy quickly twirled his body around and fired his Mega Blaster once he was facing the Ranger clone again.

As the Ranger clone was hit, Troy twirled his body around again to perform a powerful roundhouse kick on his opponent.

The force of Troy's kick was powerful enough to knock the Red Neo Ranger several yards away, where the other ranger clones were re-grouping.

The other Mega Rangers regrouped with each other.

"Guys, it's time we finish these fakes off!" Troy commanded as he placed his key into his saber.

"Right!" The others agreed as they placed their Ranger keys into their weapons.

"Super Mega Sabers, charging!" The Rangers declared as their weapons glowed in color. "Final Strike!"

Jake and Emma fired their blasters at the Green Bio and Pink Phoenix Rangers.

Noah and Gia leaped forward and slashed the Blue Prism and Yellow Battalion Rangers.

Troy finished off the Red Neo Ranger with a blast from his mega blaster and an energy slash from his saber, combining into a powerful red energy blast.

The Ranger clones fatally wounded by the attacks, fell to the ground and were instantly restored back into their ranger key forms.

* * *

Troy and the Rangers turned around to face Zilas and Atecus. The four rangers stood several feet behind Troy.

"It's over, Zilas." Troy shouted.

Zilas twiddled his fingers in a menacing manner.

"Is it, Red Ranger?" Zilas coaxed.

"What?" Troy questioned.

At that moment, the five Mega rangers were struck by a massive fire blast. The four Rangers were engulfed in the blast's explosion while Troy was hit by the blast's impact.

Troy fell to the ground face-first. He quickly recovered and looked back to make sure his friends were okay. What he saw made his blood ran cold.

Gia and Noah were both attacked by a Blue and Yellow Ranger clones respectively. The two Mega Rangers fell to the ground as sparks erupted from their suits. Two other Blue and Yellow Rangers stepped in front of the two rangers.

Emma and Jake were already on the ground, wounded by a Black and Pink Ranger, before being surrounded by another Pink Ranger and a Black Ranger.

The other four rangers recovered as they looked up at their attackers.

"What?" Noah gapped as he looked up at his Ranger clone counterparts.

Blue Sonic Ranger and Blue Battle Ranger

Gia, lying on her belly, looked around at the Ranger clones. "Seriously?"

Yellow Mach Ranger and Yellow Vulcan Ranger

Jake, who was sitting up, looked at his counterparts in fear. "This isn't be good."

Clover King Ranger and Black Condor Ranger

Emma looked up at the Pink Rangers. "No….."

Pink Denzi Ranger and Pink Mask Ranger

Troy was about to rush to his friends' aid when the Red Falcon Ranger blocked his way. The Ranger Clone held out its sword toward Troy. The Red Service Ranger, who stood between Troy and Zilas, summoned its Red Bute.

"Guys, attack!" Troy commanded.

The other Rangers pulled out their weapons and began firing their blasters at the Ranger Clones. The attacks didn't destroy the clones, but bought the Mega Rangers time to get back on their feet and fight back. They each went after their specific colored Ranger.

"This has only just begun, Rangers!" Zilas laughed.

"Zilas!" Troy roared as he got back on his feet and began fighting his Red Ranger counterparts.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Mega Rangers were not having much luck fighting the ranger clones.

Emma, completely defenseless against her counterpart, was struck by the Pink Denzi Ranger's Denji Punch. The force from the punch caused Emma to stumble backwards. This allowed the Pink Mask Ranger to fire several rounds of Laser blasts at Emma from its Magnum Laser.

Emma de-morphed and fell to the ground. The Ranger clones were not satisfied, however. The Pink Denzi Ranger lifted Emma up by the hair and pulled her back onto her feet. The Pink Mask Ranger then began to slash Emma with its Masky Ribbon weapon.

Gia using her Mega Sabers, tried to fight against the Yellow Vulcan and Mach Rangers. Unfortunately, despite not having swords themselves, the two ranger clones were very skilled at hand-to-hand combat. And with the Mach ranger's super-speed, it made it even harder for Gia to avoid the attacks.

As she struggled to keep up with the Mach Ranger's blows, Gia found herself attacked by the Vulcan Ranger, who used its Solar Jump to attack Gia from the sky.

With Gia now wide open, the two ranger clones began to pummel her more; to the point she de-morphed as well.

Jake with his Mega Blasters, was having trouble with trying to keep the Clover King and Black Condor Rangers away.

The Black Condor swung its Bird Sword at Jake, who attempted to block it with his Mega Sabers. The Clover King tried to punch him, but Jake cartwheeled to avoid the attack. Unfortunately, Jake slipped and fell flat on his back. The two ranger clones take advantage of this by lifting him up themselves before slashing him with their weapons repeatedly.

Jake fell to the ground, de-morphing completely. He tried to get back up, but was kicked in the gut by the Black Condor Ranger.

Noah, with both his Mega Sabers, was barely holding his own as he fought the Blue Battle Ranger and Blue Sonic Ranger. Noah managed to deflect his opponent's strikes.

That is, until, he was shot by the Blue Sonic Ranger's Twin Arrays. This left Noah wide open for the Blue Battle Ranger to slash him several times. The Blue Sonic Ranger somersaulted forward and kicked Noah's hands, causing him to release his sword. This allowed the Two Ranger clones to pummel Noah with sword slashes and punches until the Mega Ranger de-morph as he fell to the ground.

Noah, battered and bruised, reached out for his Mega Saber, only for him to be prevented by the Blue Sonic Ranger stepping on his hand.

Troy wasn't doing any better. The Red Service Ranger used its whip to wrap on Troy's hand and twisted it. This forced Troy to let go of his Super Mega Saber.

That's when the Red Falcon Ranger came in. Using his Falcon Sword, he slashed Troy with excessive force. Troy tried to fire blasts from his Mega Blaster, but was prevented by the Secret Service again.

The Mega Ranger were all battered and wounded, barely able to stand.

Zilas walked toward them and stopped once he was only mere feet away.

"You see, Rangers. It's over." Zilas told them. "With these clones at my disposal, I'm unbeatable. Even you five can't take on an army of rangers."

Troy and the others looked up at Zilas, as they tried to support their battered bodies.

"Now, Rangers, I'd hate to see you do this." Zilas coaxed. "But here's the deal: you will surrender your Ranger keys to me or be destroyed.

Troy looked up at Zilas angrily. "I'd rather be destroyed than hand over our ranger keys to you, Zilas! Do your worst."

Zilas let out a heavy sigh. He then backed away several feet.

"Very well, Red Ranger." Zilas stated. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but you leave me no choice."

Zilas snapped his fingers, causing two elite guards to appear. The lackeys appeared to be restraining someone.

"No." Troy droned in disbelief as he looked up.

The person the X-Borgs were restraining was Orion!

"Guys, help me!" Orion pleaded as he fought his captors' grip.

"Orion!" Emma cried out.

Zilas snapped his fingers again, and the X-Borgs disappeared with Orion.

"Meet us back here in one hour with all the Ranger keys, or you'll never see him again." Zilas told the five.

With that said, Zilas and Atecus teleported away.

Troy and the others looked up to the sky.

"Troy, what do we do?" Noah asked.

* * *

End Notes: Intense, right? However, Orion is the focus Ranger of this tribute, so how will this work out? You are welcome to speculate what will happen, but I can almost guarantee that you will never see it coming.

The next chapter will contain little fighting, and will hopefully be as long as this one. The fourth chapter will be where the main action is.

The Fight scene with the Ranger clones is based off the fight in Gokaiger episode 15. I just replaced the Sixth Rangers with the never before seen Rangers.

The old woman would have been played by Elizabeth McRae.

Until Next time, rate and review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this tribute. During my Christmas vacation, my laptop started having problems and it took over a week until I got somebody to fix it.

To an unnamed guest, this entire tribute is set a day after the last tribute. Noah informed the Rangers about Zilas at the end of the last tribute, and Orion just happened to be absent during that time, because he had gone back to his ship in the woods.

Originally this was going to be longer, but because of the time I lost during my vacation, I've decided to cut out the second half and place into Chapter 4 instead. This tribute is currently pushing to six chapters.

So without further ado.

* * *

Chapter 3: Hero's Sacrifice

 _Command Center_

Troy, what are we going to do?" Noah asked.

The five Mega Rangers returned to the Command Center to decide what to do about the Zilas situation.

Troy paced the Command Center worriedly as the other Rangers watched him. They had never seen Troy so shaken before. He was usually so calm and collected outside of battle, seeing him like this made them all feel uneasy.

Troy stopped in front of the right side of the Command Center, where the Ranger display case was. He looked up at the Mighty Morphin Keys.

 _If only I didn't take Orion's morpher from him, he might..._

"Troy, come on." Jake fretted. "We're running out of time."

Troy looked at the Ranger keys once more, sighing sadly. He turned to face his teammates.

"Then, I guess we have no choice." Troy finally said.

* * *

 _Quarry, An hour later_

Zilas was leaning against a boulder, twirling his sword as he awaited for the Rangers to come. He was accompanied by Atecus.

"Their time has almost run out." Zilas grinned.

"Zilas!" Troy's voice shouted.

Zilas turned around to see the five rangers, all in their Super Mega Mode, walking toward him.

"Ah, Rangers." Zilas purred as he leaned off the boulder and began walking toward his arch-rivals. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."

The Rangers and Zilas' group were now mere feet away from each other.

Troy stepped forward, holding a giant treasure chest.

"Alright, here they are." Troy told Zilas as he opened the chest slightly to reveal the dozens of Ranger keys inside it. "All of our Ranger keys."

"Good , Rangers." Zilas coaxed as he raised his sword toward the Rangers. "Now, place the chest on the ground and take ten steps back."

Troy looked back to his friends. They nodded in agreement.

Troy set the chest on the ground and took ten steps backwards as did the other Rangers.

"Good to see you're finally cooperating, Red Ranger." Zilas chuckled lightly before turning to Atecus. "Go get it."

Atecus chittered in response and waddled over to the chest. He picked it up and brought it back to his master.

"At last." Zilas breathed as he opened the chest. "They are all mine."

"You have what you want, Zilas." Troy shot. "Now give us Orion."

Zilas looked up at the Rangers, handing the treasure chest back to Atecus.

"Ah, Ah, Ah." Zilas said as he wagged his finger. "I'm afraid you forgot something."

"What do you mean?" Noah inquired.

Zilas chuckled under his breath. "Don't play dumb with me. You are all morphed in Super Mega Mode. If you want your Silver Ranger back, you'll have to give up your Super Mega Keys as well."

Troy stepped backwards, shaken by Zilas statement. He had hoped that Zilas wouldn't have figured out that the Legendary Keys could only be used by someone who had the Super Mega Keys. Without those keys, he and the others would truly be left with no powers at all.

"Please, don't do this, Zilas..." Troy begged.

Zilas snapped his fingers, summoning two elite guards, who held Orion captive.

"Orion!" Emma cried out.

Zilas walked right in front of Orion.

"Now, here's how this is going to work, Rangers." Zilas said sternly. "Because if you don't listen, I'm going to destroy your precious Silver Ranger right in front of your very eyes."

"Okay, Okay!" Troy begged cautiously.

"Good, Good." Zilas coaxed. "First, drop all your weapons."

The Rangers exchanged glances worriedly.

"I said, DROP THEM!" Zilas barked.

Startled, the Rangers summoned their Super Mega Sabers and Blasters. They then threw them aside several feet.

"Now, you all will come over to me and drop your Ranger keys into the chest, one at a time." Zilas went on. "When the last key is placed, I will surrender your Silver Ranger."

"Guys, don't do it!" Orion shouted as he tried to free himself from his captor.

Zilas turned around to face the Silver Ranger. "Silence, fool!"

Zilas turned back around to face the Rangers. "Now, Rangers, you have to make a choice: Is the life of this Andresian worth the keys of the Power Rangers. I'll give you all a moment to make your decision."

The Five Rangers huddled together.

"Troy, what do we do?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, if we hand over our Ranger keys, there's no to what Zilas can do." Noah reminded them.

"I know, but Orion is our friend." Gia said. "We can't let Zilas have him."

"Then I guess we have no choice." Troy said, sighing.

The Rangers all looked up at Zilas once more.

"So, have you made your decision?" Zilas inquired.

"Yes, Zilas." Troy replied sadly. "We'll give you the keys in exchange for Orion."

"A wise decision, my friend." Zilas grinned. "Blue, you're first."

Noah looked at his teammates. "Sorry, guys."

Noah walked toward Zilas and Atecus. Noah clicked his belt summoning his Blue Ranger key. He then looked Zilas straight in the face.

"This isn't over, Zilas." Noah warned him.

"Oh, it is, Blue Ranger!" Zilas said sternly. "Now drop the key."

Noah glared at Zilas as he dropped his Ranger key into the treasure chest, which was held up by Atecus. This caused Noah to de-morph.

"Now step back." Zilas ordered.

Noah stepped back several feet.

Zilas looked up at Jake. "Green..."

"Looks like I'm up." Jake said as he looked at his friends.

He slowly walked toward Zilas and Atecus. Like Noah, he summoned his Ranger key from his belt.

"This might be the biggest mistake..." Jake sighed as he looked at his key. "but if it means saving Orion..." Jake dropped the key into the chest.

"Good-bye, Green Ranger!" Zilas laughed as Jake de-morphed.

Jake glared at Zilas angrily as he stepped backwards.

"And now, Yellow." Zilas declared.

Gia had already summoned her key as she made her way toward Zilas and Atecus.

As she stepped in front of him, Gia stared daggers at Zilas.

"If anything happens to Orion, I..." Gia began.

"You're in no position to be making threats, my dear." Zilas growled. "Now drop it."

Gia complied, de-morphing as a result. She stepped backwards toward her two male teammates, where the latter placed his hand on her shoulder.

Zilas then eyed Emma. "Come along Pinkie!"

Emma summoned her ranger key as she approached Zilas. She quickly placed the key into the chest, causing her to de-morph. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Zilas, you don't have do to this." Emma tearfully begged.

"Silence!" Zilas snarled. "Step back!"

Emma, like a frightened puppy, cowered as she stepped backwards. Her best friend placed her hand on her shoulder.

Zilas looked up to see Troy approaching him with Ranger key in hand.

"And finally." Zilas declared. "The last Ranger Key."

Troy looked at his Ranger key for several seconds. He mentally apologized to Gosei, and the Legendary Rangers.

 _If only I acted like a better Red Ranger_

Troy dropped the Ranger key into the chest, causing him to de-morph. He backed away toward his teammates.

Atecus closed the chest.

"Yes!" Zilas exclaimed in triumphant. "You see! That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Troy glared at Zilas. "Alright, Zilas, you have what you want- all of the Ranger keys. Now give us back Orion!"

"Of course, I am a man of my word." Zilas chuckled as he turned around to face the two elite Guards. "Release him!"

The two guards tossed Orion onto the ground.

"Take him." Zilas scoffed as he walked past the Rangers

The five Rangers rushed over to their Sixth Ranger.

"Orion, hang on!" Troy shouted as got down to his knees and turned Orion on his back.

The others gathered around Troy as Orion was beginning to regain his consciousness.

"Orion, it's alright." Troy smiled. "You're safe."

Orion grinned at the Red Ranger. "Yes, I'm safe...but you guys aren't."

Before anyone could react, Orion headbutted Troy, knocking him backwards

Orion quickly twirled himself around until he was back on his feet. He then began to fight the Rangers.

"Orion, what are doing!" Emma gasped as she and the other rangers attempted to block their teammates punches and kicks.

Once the four rangers were out of his range, Orion held up his hand in their direction. To his teammates' surprise, Orion's hands began to glow with yellow energy.

"Look out!" Noah exclaimed.

It was too late. Orion fired a yellow wave of energy at the Rangers, engulfing them in a smoky explosion

Battered and bruised, the five Rangers fell to the ground.

Zilas witnessing the whole scene, snapped his fingers.

In response, the X-Borgs surrounded the Rangers. They began to pummel the rangers excessively off-screen as Zilas and Orion watched in glee.

After a couple of seconds, Zilas snapped his fingers once more.

The X-Borgs then grabbed the battered Rangers by their arms and dragged them toward their leader's feet.

Zilas grabbed Troy by the collar of his leather jacket.

"Oh, how long I've wanted to do this." Zilas sneered. He raised his fist and punched Troy off-screen.

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

"Uhhhhhh..ohhhh." Troy groaned as he began to regain consciousness.

Troy opened his eyes to see he was inside some dark holding cell.

"Where am I?" Troy said softly as he tried to get back on his feet.

Not a step later, Troy felt something around his wrists that restrained him.

"What?" Troy questioned as he looked back.

Around his wrists were iron shackles, which were attached to iron chains attached to a support beam.

He looked down to see four unconscious people at his feet shackled like him.

"Guys!" Troy exclaimed, recognizing the four as his teammates.

He got down on his knees, and tried waking his friends, starting with Emma.

"Emma, wake up!" Troy said, as he softly slapped the Pink Ranger's cheek, causing her stir in her sleep.

"Mhmmm...Mhmmmm!" Emma moaned as she began to regain consciousness. "Troy?"

"Come on, Emma, wake up!" Troy urged, grabbing her shoulders and lightly shaking her.

Emma opened her eyes, puzzled by her surroundings.

"Troy, where are we?" Emma asked.

Troy looked around as well. "I don't know."

"Well, look who's finally awake." A voice stated.

Troy and Emma turned around to face an opening door in the wall as two figures stepped out.

It was Orion and Zilas.

"Orion, why?" Emma asked tearfully. "Why did you do this to us?"

"How can you work for the same people that destroyed your home?" Troy asked incredulously

Orion grinned with glee as he took a few steps forward

"Oh, this is so sweet." Orion chuckled. "Just wait. You're just going to love this."

Orion held out his arms to his sides as he raised his head upward. His body began to shake and distort. Within seconds, his body began to shift into a monster's appearance. This monster was yellow in appearance.

"You fell right for our trap, Rangers!" The monster cackled.

"What?" Troy said in disbelief. "Where's Orion?"

"Don't you get it yet?" Zilas piped in as he took a few steps forward as well. "The Silver Ranger was never here, Red Ranger."

"What are you talking about?" Troy questioned, his temper rising.

"Let me explain it to you, Rangers." Zilas told him. "After you kicked the Silver Ranger off your team, you provided me with the most perfect opportunity. I knew you would be more than willingly to surrender your Ranger keys to me if someone's life was on the line. I thought to myself, 'Those Rangers would never let us destroy their Silver Ranger.' Unfortunately, I was not able to capture your Silver Ranger, so I had my friend Vanitium here take his place. By simply viewing another life-form, Vanitium is able to mimic that creature's physical appearance and voice. And our plan couldn't have worked out so perfectly."

"You double-crossed us!" Troy growled with anger. He quickly got up to his feet and was ready to punch the Armada General, but the length of the chain reached its limit preventing Troy from completing the attack.

"Fool!" Zilas tsked. He then held up his hand to Troy's face and flicked his forehead. The force from this was strong enough to knock Troy backwards, banging his head against the support beam he was chained to.

"Troy!" Emma cried as she went to his aid.

Troy rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Lucky for you, I don't intend to destroy you and your friends...yet." Zilas coaxed. "But I promise you this: by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for your destruction."

Zilas and Vanitium turned around and walked away. They both came to the door which slid open for them. The two entered the hallway.

The doors slid closed, where the Rangers remained trapped inside with no way out.

"Troy, what are we going to do?" Emma questioned in fear.

"I don't know, Emma..." Troy replied. "I just don't know..."

 _To be Continued_

* * *

Author's Notes: I consider this tribute a two part episode.

Vanitium is an Unused Gokaiger Action Commander Vannain, who had the same ability to mimic people's appearance. I wanted to use him in many past tributes, but could never find one where his powers would fit into. I inserted him last minute to give the Rangers a reason to surrender their ranger keys because I wanted to pay tribute to the Mighty Morphin Rangers giving up their Power Coins to Rita, leaving them powerless. And just like in that scenario, it's up to the Sixth Ranger to save the day.

A large chunk of the next chapter will focus much more on Orion.

Rate and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

A lot of work to be done, and so little time. I'm going to try to end this tribute by the beginning of next month, and the epilogue story by the end of February. On a side note, I'm in the process of possibly starting a new series of fanfics once I'm finished with this tribute series. It's not concrete yet, but it's going to be a completely new story with all new characters, plots, and villains.

Back to this chapter: It's finally time for Orion to meet his Legendary Ranger, something that he didn't get to do in the show like Gia. This Legendary Ranger was one of the first Rangers I wanted to include in this tribute series, because he's one of my personal favorites and the fact his actor was excited to reprise his role for Super Megaforce after being invited, only to be uninvited due to budget restrictions.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Real Hero

 _Recap_

Orion's voice: Previously on Power Rangers Super Megaforce...

"Guys, Zilas, is a human, like us." Noah said.

"We can't harm him." Troy agreed.

 _Scene cuts to the Rangers fighting the Armada clones as the Zeo Rangers. They de-morph back to Super Mega as they approach Zilas._

"Come on Rangers, give me your best shot!" Zilas taunted.

Cuts to Orion attacking Zilas relentlessly before being pulled away by Troy and Jake.

 _Command Center._

Orion argues with the Rangers. Gia twists his arm behind his back, and Troy takes Orion's morpher.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you are now relieved of your Ranger obligations." Troy says sternly.

 _Scene cuts to the quarry. Zilas summons the Ranger clones. Scene cuts to the Rangers fighting the clones, eventually losing. Then the elite guards appear with Orion held captive._

"Surrender all your ranger keys in one hour or you'll never see him again." Zilas told him.

Scene cuts again to the Rangers handing their ranger keys to Zilas.

"You're going to be okay, Orion." Troy told the weakened alien.

"Yes, but you're not." Orion grins as he headbutts the Red Ranger.

The X-Borgs take the Rangers back to the ship.

"Troy, what do we do?" Emma asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Emma. I just don't know..."

 _End of Recap_

* * *

 _Harwood County, present_

Orion was punched in the face by the thief. The force from the punch was strong enough to knock Orion off his feet, causing him to fall flat on his back.

"Ah..." Orion winced in pain.

The thief quickly looked around for an escape. He quickly ran toward an abandoned building.

Orion looked up from where he lay, seeing the thief breaking the door leading into the building.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Orion seethed as he got back on his feet and began chasing the thief up to the top of the building.

As the thief came to the last floor, he opened the door leading to the roof, with Orion following in pursuit.

Orion pushed the door open, leaving the thief with no where to run.

The thief backed away as Orion crept closer toward him.

"Look, kid, I don't want any trouble." The thief told him in a quivering voice.

Orion stared daggers at the thief. "Well, you got it."

Racing forward, Orion leaped up to perform a powerful kick on the thief.

The thief stumbled backwards, dropping the woman's purse in the process. He lost his balance and fell off the roof. Unlike the woman's purse, he managed to break his fall by grabbing hold of the edge of the side of the roof.

"Please, pull me up!" The Thief pleaded as his hands were beginning to lose their grip.

Orion walked over to the edge and looked down at the thief.

"Scum like you aren't worth saving." Orion said coldly.

Orion turned to leave when someone shoved him aside, knocking him off his feet. That person reached out and grabbed the thief's hand before he lost his grip.

"Hang on!" The person shouted as he strained his grip.

The person grabbed the thief's hand with his other hand, successfully pulling him back on to the roof.

Orion couldn't believe what he was seeing. This person just saved that thief.

* * *

 _Armada Warship_

Vrak entered the Command room, accompanied by both Damaras and Levira.

"Fate has finally tipped in our favor, my underlings." Vrak declared as he approached the throne. "The Power Rangers are now within our control. The future of this planet rests in our hands."

"Sire, perhaps it's time to contact your father, the Emperor." Damaras suggested. "Then you can finally prove yourself as the true prince of the Armada."

Vrak sat down on the throne as he wagged his finger at Damaras.

"Not just yet, Damaras." Vrak coaxed. "The Rangers have not suffered quite enough. Besides, with them out of the way, we can start the real invasion."

"Real invasion?" Levira repeated.

"Yes, Levira." Vrak affirmed. "You see, our goal is to not destroy the planet, but to conquer it. The humans are a great resource that the Armada can make use of. That's why I have sent Zilas and the other commanders away from populated areas when the fighting the Rangers."

"So you wouldn't be destroy any useful resources you could use." Damaras surmised.

"Correct, Damaras." Vrak confirmed. "When a planet is finally defenseless, we intergrate it to into the chain of planets under the control of my Royal family. Something my reckless brother didn't seem to consider when sending down the commanders."

"So, now we can finally make the humans serve the Armada." Damaras went on. "And they will do it willfully if they have no defense against us."

"Yes, but I think we need to entice that fear a little more before we conquer them." Vrak added as he snapped his fingers "Zilas!"

Instantly, Zilas entered the command room. "Yes, sire."

"It is time for us the final phase of our plan." Vrak told him. "Is everything ready?

"Yes, we are all set, Sire." Zilas confirmed.

* * *

 _Earth, several minutes later_

The mysterious man handed over the thief to the police. Orion stood several yards away observing them.

"Thank you for your help, sir." The lead officer commended the man.

"My pleasure, officer." The man replied.

The officer tipped his hat to the man and climbed inside his car.

The man watched as the car drove down the street.

With the police officer gone, Orion walked over to the man.

"Hey." Orion spoke angrily.

The man turned to face Orion. "Yes?"

"What's your deal?" Orion fumed.

The man was taken aback by Orion's statement.

"My deal?" The man repeated.

"Yeah, you didn't need to save that creep." Orion went on. "He didn't deserve any saving. You should have let him fall."

The man let out a sharp sigh and began walking away.

"Hey, I'm not done talking!" Orion called out.

The man turned around to face Orion. "Look, kid, I admire you for trying to stop that thief, but I don't think you really understand what a hero does."

Orion raced toward the man as the latter continued walking down the sidewalk.

"I know what being a hero means." Orion retorted. "Being a hero is about stopping the bad guys from hurting people. Someone who is willingly to do whatever it takes to stop the bad guys from hurting innocent people."

The man gave Orion a very disappointed look.

"You just don't get it, do you?" The man sighed.

"Don't get what?" Orion inquired.

"Sometimes, the right choice, isn't the most obvious choice." The man continued. "It may seem that it's right to end a bad guy's life, especially if they've wrong so many people. But truthfully, if we did that, we'd be no better than him."

"But don't we help people by fighting evil?" Orion argued.

"Sometimes, yes..." The man replied. "But other times, no. Sometimes the best way to help someone doesn't involve fighting evil."

Something caught the man's eye; he bent down and picked it up.

"Do you see this?" The man asked holding the object in front of Orion.

"Yea, it's a feather." Orion replied in a disinterested voice. "So?"

The man brought the feather in front of his face. "Truth be told, often I can't look at a feather without thinking of one of the scariest days of my life."

The two men continued walking down the sidewalk.

Have you heard of a city called Mariner Bay?" The man asked Orion.

Orion thought back. "sure... A friend of mine brought it up once." Orion replied. He was thinking back to the time Noah gave him the list of cities that Power Rangers were spotted in.

Well, when I used to live there, this city was attacked by these... well, I guess bad guys who wanted take over the city." The man explained. "They had tried many different tactics for many weeks, but their latest idea was their most sinister one yet. They disguised explosives as white feathers like this one, and scattered them across the city, all set to blow at sundown."

Orion remained silent, so the man continued.

"I heard on the news a bulletin warning all civilians in the city of the explosive feathers. That's when I remembered I had met a boy earlier that day and gave him a feather that I had found. I realized that that boy was in danger and I raced all across the city. I didn't care about the bad guys, or anything else but to save that boy from the feather.

"What happened? Orion asked.

"I managed to find the boy with his mother and sister as they were crossing this bridge." The man resumed the story. "It was only seconds away from sundown at that point. I called out to them, but from their expressions I realized they probably didn't hear the news. So I ran as fast as I could, grabbed that feather from the boy, threw it in the air. I shielded them as the feather exploded."

"Wow." Orion breathed. "Did you stop the villains?"

"That's not the point." The man told him. "The villain was at large, but the biggest priority that day was to make sure no one would get hurt by his explosive feathers. If that happened, it didn't matter if I or anyone else defeated the bad guys. There would be no people that would need to be protected from that him if we did."

"I never thought of it like that." Orion whispered.

The man reached into the satchel and pulled out something Orion never expected.

 _It was the old woman's purse._

 _It was the lady's purse!_

Orion's jaw dropped. "How did-"

"Does it really matter?" The man grinned as he held out the purse to Orion. "Another thing about being a hero is sometimes you just have to perform a random act of kindness to be one."

The man pointed to the bus stop, where the old woman was still sitting at.

"Take it to her." The man told Orion.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Orion spoke up as he walked up to the woman.

The woman looked up at Orion.

"Oh, it's you." The woman gasped as she stood up. "I thought you were gone. Did you stop the thief?"

"Well, not exactly." Orion winced. "But I did get this back."

He held out the woman's purse to her.

"My purse!" The old woman laughed as she took it. "Thank you, young man."

At that moment, a bus pulled up.

"Oh!" The woman gasped. "And not a moment, too soon."

The bus doors opened and people began clambering out of the vehicle. Among them were two children, both around the age of 8.

"Grandma!" The two kids exclaimed as they raced toward the old woman.

"Oh, it's so good to see my grandbabies." The woman sighed as she hugged her grandkids.

Orion smiled at the happy reunion.

"Oh, I have something for the two of you." The grandmother remembered.

She dug into her purse and pulled out two pieces of candy for each of the children. "I know these are your favorites."

The two kids gladly took the candy.

"Thank you, Grandma!" The kids told her.

"Oh, don't thank me." The grandma as she turned to face Orion. "Thank this young man. He stopped a bad guy from stealing my purse from me."

The kids looked up at Orion.

"You helped my grandma?" The boy asked.

Orion smiled and nodded as he got down on his knees. "Yeah, I guess. I did."

"You're my hero." The little girl smiled as she went in to hug Orion. "Thanks for helping our grandma."

Orion hugged back for a few seconds. "You're welcome."

"Oh, kids come on." The Grandmother urged. "Grandpa's waiting for us at home."

The two kids walked back to their grandmother, each taking her hands as they walked down the sidewalk.

Orion stood up and watched them go. The man walked over and stood next to Orion.

At the last second, the two kids looked back one more time and waved good-bye to Orion.

Orion, standing motionless, was beginning to feel something he never felt before. Despite being a Power Ranger for some time, he never felt that he was a real hero like the others...That changed today.

The man, on the other hand, could hear similar voices in his head as he recalled a certain memory.

"You saved us!" A young girl's voice echoed in his head.

"You're my hero!" A young boy's voice echoed.

The man grinned as he reminisced the fond memory. After a few seconds, he redirected his attention to Orion

"It's a great feeling, isn't it?" The man inquired as he faced Orion.

Orion nodded slowly. "Yeah, it is."

The man looked down for a few seconds then looked back up to face Orion.

"Listen, Orion." The man told him. "Being a hero is about helping and saving other people who can't save themselves.

Orion nodded. "But what happens if that bad person doesn't want to be saved?"

"I think we all want to be saved." The man replied. "but some of us are trapped in our own minds, preventing us from wanting to be saved. That's why you have to keep trying. And if, and I say _if,_ that person is completely two far off to save, then it's up to you to make that decision to stop him, but you musn't do it lightly.

"I just don't know if..." Orion began.

"They chose you, Orion." The man told him. "They chose you out of all the others. Those three could have chosen a human from Earth, but they chose you, because you understand the stakes against the Armada. You were always meant to be the Silver Ranger."

Orion scowled at the man. How did he know he was an alien?

"Who are you?" Orion questioned. "And how do you know so much about me?

"You haven't figured it out yet?" The man grinned.

Orion shook his head.

"I am a Legendary Ranger Orion." The man answered as he held up his left arm. Attached to it was the Titanium Morpher. "I'm Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Ranger."

"Titanium Ranger?" Orion squinted in confusion. "Never heard of it."

Ryan answered. "I'm the Sixth Ranger of Lightspeed Rescue."

"No way, you're the missing Sixth Ranger that we've been searching for!" Orion exclaimed in amazement. "This is unbelievable!"

Ryan grinned proudly. "Believe me, it's an honor to meet the Ranger who was chosen to wield all the Sixth Ranger powers. And despite everything, you are more than worthy to be the Silver Ranger."

"I can't believe it!" Orion laughed as he tried to contain himself. "I finally got to meet a Legendary Ranger."

Ryan grinned amusingly. "Okay, Orion, focus."

Orion nodded his head, going back to serious mode.

"Look, being a hero and a Power Ranger isn't an easy job." Ryan explained. "The people that become Power Rangers are the ones who want to make a difference in defending others. But they are never to use those powers for revenge or any other personal gain."

"But does that mean I can't destroy a human?" Orion asked. "Because that's what Zilas is and he's our greatest opponent. Not to mention that he's almost destroyed us on several occasions."

"Orion, you need to get all the facts in before you decide to end someone's life." Ryan answered. "Your friends were just trying to help you understand that. If there's a chance to save whoever Zilas really is, you have to take it. Because when you accepted that morpher, you became a defender of the Earth and everything on it."

Orion looked Ryan in the eyes. He was about to respond when...

 _Rumbling_

"What was that?" Orion panted as the rumbling subsided.

Ryan looked around noticing that civilians were running toward the center of the city.

"Let's follow them!" Ryan suggested.

With that said, the two Rangers took off down the street. What they saw was something unbelievable.

"Whoa..." Orion awed.

In the center of the city was a giant Armada warship (not the Mothership). It had descended onto the center intersection.

"Looks like Zilas' up to something." Orion thought.

At the top of the Warship, a hatch was opened up. Smoke ascended from the hatch and Zilas slowly rose into view.

"People of Earth, I am Zilas!" Zilas declared loudly. "I am the ambassador of the Alien Armada."

The humans remained silent, out of fear of this alien general's words.

"It has been our goal to have complete control of this galaxy, and your precious planet is the last one on our list." Zilas continued. "I must admit it has been a challenge but you all have finally lost the battle against us. Behold!"

Zilas motioned his arm behind him as five panels on behind him opened up. Emerging from those panels were the Five Mega Rangers (all morphed in their basic Mega forms), chained to poles.

"NO!" Orion screamed, along with the rest of people observing the scene.

Zilas laughed at the humans' anguish.

"Yes, I have captured the Power Rangers, the last line of defense for this planet." Zilas bellowed. "You're precious heroes are under my control and you all are next."

Looking up to the sky, Zilas shouted: "Levira, send down the X-Borgs."

 _Armada Mothership_

"As you wish." Levira replied as she clicked the controls to send dozens of ships to the city.

The X-Borgs and Bruisers were unloaded from their ships into the city, all armed for battle.

"Let the conquest begin." Zilas declared as the X-Borgs and Bruisers marched.

Ryan pulled Orion into the alley as the people began fleeing away from the alien troops.

"Orion, listen carefully." Ryan told him quickly. "You're the Earth's last hope. You have to break into that ship and rescue your teammates."

"What?" Orion said in disbelief. "I can't. They'd tear me apart."

Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out something. "Not when you have this."

Orion gasped in shock. It was his morpher and Ranger key.

"How did you-" Orion began.

"No time, Orion." Ryan interrupted. "Look, I will try to distract Zilas' attention from you while you break inside the ship. You have to get your teammates free so they can help you save the city."

"But you can't go up against Zilas." Orion objected. "With my powers, I can..."

"No." Ryan said as he placed his hands on Orion's shoulders. "No, this is something that you have to yourself. Prove to me and all the past Sixth Rangers that you were meant to have this power. You are a hero, and your objective is to save the people of this planet. To do that, you need your friends."

Orion nodded. "Okay."

"And in case of emergency, take this." Ryan added as he handed Orion a black case.

Orion took the case and placed it in his jacket. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Ryan grinned. "Now go and save all those lives of Earth."

Orion nodded and stood up as he pulled out his morpher and Ranger key. He placed the key inside the morpher and held the device in front of him.

"Super Mega Mode!" Orion declared as he morphed. "Super Megaforce Silver Ranger!"

Orion struck a pose for a few seconds before turning to face Ryan.

"Ready!" Ryan asked. (Legend Shift: Titanium Ranger)

With that said, the two plunged straight into battle.

* * *

End Notes: Will Orion make it time to save his friends from Zilas before the planet is doomed to fall by the hands of the Armada

Tune in next time, as the Mega Rangers face their biggest battle

Rate and Review: I love all feedback and criticism (creative or otherwise)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything relating to the series

Author's Notes: Sorry it's been a while, but as stated before, college classes are taking a toll on me at the moment.

Anyway, it's finally here: Orion must save the day and the Rangers will face their biggest battle yet.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: To the Sixth Power

As the giant war machine pressed forward, the civilians kept fleeing for cover.

Zilas snickered at their fear.

"Yes, Run!" Zilas bellowed. "Scamper away, humans! Let the fear of the Armada devour your minds and destroy your hopes of survival."

Zilas snapped his fingers. The panels that the rangers emerged from opened up again and the five humans were lowered back inside the giant machine.

"How sweet this victory shall be!" Zilas declared in triumphant.

"Hey!" A voice shouted.

Zilas turned frontward to see a blonde-haired standing among the fleeing crowd, looking bold and confident.

"You want to take control of Earth?" Ryan shouted. "You'll have to go through me first."

Zilas scoffed at the human, unaware of his true powers.

"Away with you!" Zilas shouted as he swung his sword in Ryan's direction.

"Hyah!" Ryan grunted as he leaped out of the sword's path.

Ryan tumbled on the ground, a bit banged from the sword's energy field. He looked up where he lay, locking eyes with a Silver Figure in hiding.

Ryan nodded his head at the Silver Figure, who then carefully made his way behind the giant war machine.

Orion entered the giant war machine by blasting a hole in the back. Several X-Borgs take note of this and were about to flee to their master before Orion knocks them all them out.

Orion entered the darkened vessel. "Hang on, guys." Orion whispered.

Back outside, Ryan was still effortlessly avoiding Zilas energy attacks, infuriating the Armada general.

"Persistent, aren't you?" Zilas scoffed as he leaped off from the top of War machine, landing several yards from Ryan. "Fine, I'll deal with you myself."

* * *

 _Prison cell, War ship_

The Five Mega Rangers still chained by their wrists, listened to the chaos transpiring outside the vessel.

"This is it." Emma whimpered. "The Earth is doomed!"

"No, don't give up hope just because it looks like that." Gia told her. "That's what Zilas wants."

"But how..." Troy began when he was interrupted by loud banging.

The five rangers looked over to the exit door, which was being banged by something.

"Oh, great, now what?" Jake groaned.

Suddenly, the door was completely blasted away by whoever was trying to open it. The blast created cloud of smoke, shrouding the figure's appearance.

"Troy, Emma!" A male voice's called. "Guys, are you here!"

The five Rangers instantly recognized the voice.

"It's Orion!" Emma exclaimed.

"Emma, is that you?" Orion asked as he began to stumble through the smoke.

"Yes, it's me." Emma affirmed. "We're all here."

Orion finally came into the Five Ranger's view.

"Don't worry I'm going to get you guys out." Orion assured them. "Look away, for a moment."

The Five Rangers turned their heads away as Orion swung his spear against their shackles successfully breaking them.

"Finally!" Jake cheered.

"Okay, guys, let's get out of here." Orion told them.

They all ran out to leave when Emma remembered something.

"Wait!" Emma called out.

The other Rangers came to a halt and faced the Pink Ranger.

"Zilas still has our keys somewhere in this ship." Emma reminded them. "We can't leave them here."

Orion gave what Noah said some thought.

"Alright, you guys make a break for it." Orion told them. "I'll get the Ranger keys."

"No, we're all going with you." Troy argued.

Orion turned to face Troy. "Look, Troy, you all don't have your powers; I do. I'm the most likely to get those keys out of here in case I run into trouble. Take the others and go!"

Without another word, Orion bolted into the Ship's hallway.

"Orion!" Emma cried out.

Troy looked back at his teammates who nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Troy urged.

* * *

Zilas and Ryan were still fighting, but the latter was on the losing end. Zilas swung his sword near Ryan's legs. He missed, but that was enough to knock Ryan off his feet and land flat on his back.

"You've lost, human." Zilas sneered as he raised his sword at Ryan's face.

Ryan grinned at the general.

"What's so funny?" Zilas growled.

"I'm afraid you're the one that's lost, Zilas." Ryan answered as he nodded his head in the direction behind Zilas.

Zilas looked back to see his War ship covered in explosions.

"No!" Zilas bellowed as he raced back to the ship.

Ryan got back on his feet as he watched the general run. He then looked up to see the five rangers escaping from behind the ship.

"Good work, Orion."

* * *

 _Mega Rangers_

The Rangers watched as Zilas's war ship began erupt in dozens of explosions. They looked at the entrance that they had escaped from, hoping that Orion would come out at any minute.

"Get out of there, Orion!" Troy said in his mind.

The Rangers looked on, but slowly kept backing away as the ship grew more unstable.

"Look there he is!" Noah exclaimed.

And it was Orion! Still morphed, he was carrying the chest full of Ranger keys.

Orion looked up at his friends as he ran.

"GET DOWN!"

The Rangers fell down to the ground as Orion did. Seconds later, the war ship went up in flames.

After the explosion died down, the five Rangers looked up from where they lay to see Orion lying on the street motionless. Then Orion fidgeted for a minute, slowly beginning to get back on his feet before de-morphing completely.

The Rangers slowly got back on their feet as they looked continued to look at their fallen friend.

"Is he..." Jake pondered.

"UHhhh!" The Silver Ranger groaned as he got back on his feet.

Orion de-morphed as he got back on his feet.

"He's okay!" Gia exclaimed as the five Rangers rushed over to the Silver Ranger.

Orion smiled at his friends as they came over to him.

"I'm okay, guys." Orion assured them as he placed the chest on the ground.

Jake patted Orion on the back.

"You did good, Orion." Noah grinned slightly.

Emma stepped in front of Orion and gave him a sharp smack on the head.

"Ow!" Orion yelped as he placed his hand on his head. "What was that for?"

Emma glared. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, do you hear me?"

Orion grinned, realizing the Pink Ranger's concern for his well-being. "Sorry about that, but I ran into a few close calls in there. One of those X-Borgs activated the self-destruct sequence when I got the keys. I didn't mean to scare you."

Troy stepped forward. "Good job, Orion. You saved us all today."

Orion smiled at the Red Ranger. "Hey, saving others is what hero does, right?"

"Rangers!" Zilas' voice roared.

The six Rangers turned around to see Zilas and Vanitum standing behind them, both unharmed.

"So it was the Silver Ranger behind all this." Zilas growled as he glared at Orion. "I should have taken of you when I had the chance. That's one mistake I won't be making again."

Orion stepped forward as the other Rangers formed a line behind him.

"I don't think so, Zilas!" Orion shouted. as he reached into his jacket for his Silver Morpher.

What he pulled out was the black case that Ryan gave him. Remembering the Legendary Ranger's words, Orion opened the case and was shocked at what was inside.

"Orion, you okay?" Troy asked in concern.

Orion turned around to face the Rangers. "Oh yeah, I just got a new power to use against these creeps."

"What are you talking about?" Noah inquired.

Orion smiled. "Just use the Lightspeed Rescue keys."

Troy turned to face the other four members, who all nodded in agreement. They all clicked their belt buckles, summoning new Ranger keys. They held out their Super Mega Morphers.

"Super Mega Mode!"

"Super Megaforce Red!"

"Super Megaforce Blue!"

"Super Megaforce Yellow!"

"Super Megaforce Green!"

"Super Megaforce Pink!"

Zilas scoffed at the Rangers. "Come on Rangers! I know you have more power to use than that."

"You've got it, Zilas!" Troy retorted as the Five Rangers summoned the Lightspeed Rescue Keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode...Lightspeed Rescue!" The Five Rangers shouted as they inserted their Ranger keys into their morphers.

Troy clicked his feet together and raised his hand in salute. "Red Lightspeed Ranger!" He then raised his left fist to his shoulder while he held up his right arm in the air.

Noah clicked his feet together as he raised his right hand in salute. "Blue Lightspeed Ranger!" He then held up his left hand in a flexed position while crossing his right arm in front of his chest.

Jake clicked his feet together as he raised his right hand in salute. "Green Lightspeed Ranger!" He held up his right arm out, while holding out his left arm in a flexed position.

Gia clicked her feet together as she raised her right arm salute. "Yellow Lightspeed Ranger!" She balled her left hand in a fist, holding that arm backwards as she held her right arm forward in a triumphant position.

Emma clicked her feet together as she raised her hand to her head in salute. "Pink Lightspeed Ranger!" She crossed her arms in an x-shape in front of her face."

"Save the Earth, Save a Life!" The team declared. "Lightspeed Rescue!"

Zilas bellowed with laughter. "This is your plan, Silver Ranger? Even I know this team lacks a Sixth Ranger power that you can use.

"That's where you're wrong, Zilas!" Orin shot.

He pulled the object from inside the case and held it up in full sight of Zilas and the Rangers.

"No way!" Jake droned in disbelief. "Is that a Ranger Key?"

"Oh it is." Orion affirmed as he pulled out his Silver Morpher.

He clicked the Ranger key to reveal its key part. He then placed it into his morpher, shutting it once the key was placed. He then held the morpher out in front of him.

"Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode...Titanium Ranger!"

Entering the Morphing Grid, Orion, still in Super Megaforce mode, held up his arms as the Lightspeed Rescue V-Shape logo descended upon him. The Logo morphed Orion into the Titanium Ranger. Orion swung his arms down to his side, as his new helmet visor closed.

Now morphed, Orion struck a pose.

The Rangers and Zilas were in shock.

"The Forgotten Sixth Ranger power!" Orion declared. "Lightspeed Rescue, Titanium Ranger!"

The other Rangers rushed over to examine their friend's new form.

"This is...the missing Sixth Ranger?" Noah questioned.

Orion nodded. "Yup, I ran in to him today. But we can talk later. Let's send these guys packing!"

The Rangers turned back around to face Zilas and Vanitum.

"You're time's up, Zilas!" Orion shouted as he pointed his finger at the villain.

"Vanitum, get them!" Zilas ordered

Pulling out a blaster, Vanitum fired a blast that turned into a fireball at the Rangers.

"Look out!" Orion shouted as he somersaulted out of the fireball's path.

Unfortunately, the other Rangers weren't quick enough and were engulfed in a fiery explosion when the fireball hit them.

Orion looked up at the blazing flames where his friends were standing.

"No!" Orion despaired.

"Ha, Ha, ha, I got them." Vanitum laughed maniacally.

"I don't think so." Troy shouted as he and the other Rangers leaped from the flames wielding their V-Lancers.

"What?" Zilas exclaimed in shock.

The Rangers landed on the ground and charged at Vanitum.

"Guards!" Zilas cried out.

Instantly, the Elite Guards appeared aside Zilas, both armed for battle.

"Destroy them!" Zilas commanded.

The Elite Guards charged at the Rangers in response.

"Back for more, huh?" Jake quipped as the Rangers engaged with the guards.

Troy made the first move, performing an upward slash on the two guards with his V-Lancer, followed by a double slash from Jake and Noah. Gia and Emma finished the assault with a triple slash to finish the guards off.

Orion, relieved that his friends were okay, raced to help them out.

Zilas was completely in shock at the Rangers' newfound strength. That's when Vanitum stepped back in.

"Try this, Rangers!" Vanitum growled as he fired an electrical attack at the Rangers.

The Rangers stepped back in fear as the attack was about to strike them, when Orion jumped in front of them. He managed to block Vanitum's attack with his Titanium Axe.

"Whoa!" Troy gasped.

"Impossible!" Vanitum gapped in disbelief.

Orion grunted as he tried to hold up his axe, which had absorbed the power from Vanitum attack.

"Right back at ya!" Orion shouted as he swung his axe in Vanitum' direction.

Zilas leaped out of the attack's range, leaving Vanitum to be hit and destroyed by Orion's counterattack.

Fatally wounded, Vanitum fell to the ground, exploding upon impact.

"Great job, Orion!" Troy commended as he turned to face the Silver Ranger. "Huh?"

Orion, de-morphing back to his Super Mega Mode, panted as he sank down to his knees in exhaustion. The other rangers de-morphed back to Super Mega and rushed to his aid.

"Orion, are you okay?" Troy inquired, as he hovered above Orion.

Orion looked up at the Red Ranger. "Yeah, that mode just took a little out of me."

Jake patted Orion on the shoulder. "That mode came just in the nick of time, buddy."

"You didn't think I'd let you guys have all the fun without me." Orion grinned from behind his helmet.

"Orion...I" Troy began.

"You...!"

The Rangers looked up to see Zilas getting back on his feet.

Zilas raised his sword toward the Rangers.

"This fight is far from over, Rangers." Zilas said in a calm voice, though it was clear he was struggling to control his temper. "I have one more trick up my sleeve."

Before the Rangers could react, Zilas took off into the street leading outside of town.

"He's heading for the quarry." Noah stated as he watched the general depart. "We have to stop him."

"But Orion." Emma began as she looked down at the exhausted Silver Ranger.

"Go." Orion panted waving his hand toward Zilas direction.

The five Rangers looked down at their Sixth Ranger.

"Just go get him." Orion told them. "I'll catch up."

"You're sure?" Troy inquired.

"Go for it." Orion replied, nodding his head in Zilas' direction.

"Okay." Troy acknowledged. He then turned his attention to the other four Rangers. "Alright, guys, after him."

With that said, the five rangers took off after Zilas.

* * *

The five rangers ran into the quarry once more.

"You guys see him?" Troy asked as the others looked around in every direction.

"Nope." Jake answered.

"Rangers!" Zilas voice barked.

The Rangers looked up to see Zilas on a distant hill, wielding his trumpet.

"You have humiliated me for the last time!" Zilas roared. "It's time you meet your end as you deserve…by your own powers!"

Zilas raised his trumpet to his mouth as he placed several keys into it. He blew the trumpet, playing a tune.

As he played it, the powers from the Ranger keys transformed into the Ranger Clones, except this time it was full teams instead of one.

"Whoa!" Noah gasped.

"You rangers are no match for my Ranger clone army." Zilas boasted. "Give up now while you can and I might let you live."

Jake leaned toward Noah. "Is it just me or do those Rangers clones look like they're from some cheesy Japanese 80s kid show."

Noah shrugged.

"I don't think so, Zilas." Troy barked as he stepped forward. "We'll defeat these clones and stop you."

Noah placed his hand on Troy's shoulder. "But Troy remember what Zilas said earlier. As long as these Rangers clones are active, we can't use our Legendary modes."

Troy turned around to face Noah. "Noah, I think you're forgetting that we have something these teams never had."

Noah thought for a few seconds, then realized what Troy was referring to. "A Sixth Ranger."

"Guys, it's time go Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode!" Troy commanded. "Noah, Jake, you guys use the Green Ranger keys. Emma, Gia, and I will use the White Ranger keys."

"Right!" The four rangers nodded in agreement.

The Rangers summoned new Ranger keys from their belts. As the five Rangers held out their keys, Noah noticed something wrong about the Legendary key that Jake was holding.

"Hold it, Jake!" Noah blurted out before the Rangers entered their Legendary modes.

"What?" Jake groaned in annoyance.

"That's the wrong Green Samurai Ranger." Noah pointed out as he took the key from Jake's hand. Noah summoned the correct the key and handed it to Jake. "This is the one that's a sixth Ranger."

"Wow, thanks, man." Jake grinned as he recognized the key.

Turning back to the face the Ranger clones, the Mega Rangers placed their Ranger keys into their morphers.

"Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode…Green and White Rangers!"

"Mighty Morphin White Ranger!" Troy declared.

"Mighty Morphin Green Ranger!" Noah declared.

"White Dino Ranger!" Gia declared.

"Green Samurai Ranger!" Jake declared.

"SPD Omega Ranger!" Emma declared

"Morphenomenal!"

The Ranger clones got into offensive stances as they summoned their weapons.

"Destroy them!" Zilas commanded.

With that said, the Ranger clones charged at the Mega Rangers.

"Guys, let's split up and take them out!" Troy commanded.

"Right!" The Mega Rangers nodded as they split up and began fighting one of the teams.

* * *

Troy went after the Secret Service Rangers, summoning Saba in his hand.

The first of the clones to attack Troy were the Blue and Green Rangers, armed with a Bow and boomerang respectively. Troy brandished his weapon as he and his opponents were about to engage with each other.

The Blue Ranger began firing arrows at Troy, who blocked them with Saba. Troy quickly slashed the Blue Ranger away and began fighting the Green Ranger. The Ranger clone attempted to use its Boomerang to fight, but it wasn't strong enough against Saba. The Green Ranger began to falter allowing Troy to finish him off with a double slash.

The Pink and Yellow Rangers joined in on the fight. Their punches were blocked by Troy, using Saba once more. Troy then kicked the two rangers away. While they were recovering, the two ranger clones were aided by their Red Ranger, who wrapped its whip around Saba.

Troy pulled the sword backwards, causing the Red Ranger to be pulled forward as well. Troy kicked the Red Ranger away once he was close enough, knocking the Ranger clone to his comrades.

Troy held up Saba to his face.

"Alright, Saba, show these guys what you're made of!" Troy shouted as he twirled the sword wildly.

He let go of the sword, which began floating on its own accord. The enchanted sword flipped itself upside down, revealing its tiger shaped hilt.

The tiger hilt opened its mouth slightly, which shot out a powerful wave of energy that engulfed the three Ranger clones in an explosion, restoring them to their key forms as Troy reclaimed Saba.

* * *

"HAAAA!" Gia exclaimed as she charged toward the Denzi Rangers.

The Ranger clones launched their Denzi Chakram at Gia, but she avoided their attack by jumping on top of the weapon for a split second before jumping forward to engage the Rangers.

"Hyah!" Gia grunted as she slashed the Yellow and Green Rangers with her Drago Sword.

As the Yellow and Green Ranger clones fell, the Red and Pink Rangers summoned their Denzi Rods, attempting to strike Gia with them. Unfortunately, due to the White Ranger vest, the rods did very little damage. Gia then quickly turned around and slashed them away from her.

While the two ranger clones were down, the Blue Ranger stepped in, performing a downward slash to defeat Gia.

Gia managed to block the attack at the last second. She then kicked the Blue Ranger back.

The Red and Pink Rangers were back on their feet and ready to fight.

"White Drago Sword!" Gia declared as she slashed the air with the weapon. This created dozens of laser arrows around her, all poised to strike the ranger clones.

"Laser Arrows, Fire!" Gia shouted.

The lasers arrows shot themselves at the three ranger clones, striking them multiple times. When the last arrow disappeared, the three Ranger clones fell to the ground in an explosion, thus restoring them to their ranger key forms.

* * *

Jake as the Green Samurai Ranger was fighting the Battle Fever Rangers. His targets at the moment were the Pink and Orange Rangers.

The Pink Ranger, armed with throwing knives, tried to slash Jake's armor with very little results. The Red Ranger joined in and attempted to stab Jake with his spear, but even that didn't work.

"Wait, is that real hair?" Jake inquired as he noticed the Pink Battle Ranger's helmet.

Jake slashed the Pink Ranger away destroying it.

He then used his sword to cut the Red Ranger's spear in half. He kicked the Red Ranger aside before turning his attention to the Black and Blue Rangers.

The Blue Ranger, who had a fencing sword, easily matched Jake's attacks blow for blow. The Black Ranger attempted to make a surprise attack, but this failed as well due to Jake's armor. Jake kicked the Blue Ranger aside, and slashed the Black Ranger, as well as the Red Ranger.

Jake then redirected his attention to the still recovering Blue and Orange Rangers.

"Move like a ninja!" Jake quipped.

The scene shifted behind a Japanese doorway, with Jake's silhouette slashing the two Ranger clones multiple times from behind the door.

Jake slid his sword back into his sheath as the Blue and Orange Ranger collapsed, turning back into Ranger keys as a result.

* * *

The team of Ranger clones that Emma was fighting was the Astro Rangers.

The Yellow Lion Ranger, who Emma had been fighting up to this point, dropped her weapon and began pummeling her with excessive punches.

Emma eventually managed to knock the Yellow Ranger away before the other Clones attacked her. Emma back-flipped away from them and readied the Omega Morpher attached to her wrist.

The Blue Dolphin Ranger poised its Dolphin Bow at Emma while the Green Rhino Ranger raised its Rhino Boomerangs. The instant the two rangers attacked, Emma revved her morpher twice.

"Omega Morpher, Electro Mode!" Emma shouted. "Time to leave you in shock!"

Punching her fist to the ground, Emma caused her morpher to fire an electrical attack that went straight for the two Rangers, who were instantly destroyed.

It was not over yet, as the Black and Red Rangers, armed with a Rod and Sword, charged toward Emma.

Emma revved her morpher once more. "Time for a little boost! Muscle Mode!"

Bracing herself for her next attack, Emma awaited for the two rangers to strike.

Once they were in range, Emma punched the two rangers in the chests. The force of her punch instantly destroyed them in a fiery and electrical explosion.

Emma then revved her morpher again. "Light-Beam Mode!"

Focusing the light energy in her hand, Emma leaped up high into the sky above the Yellow Lion Ranger. As she descended back down to earth, Emma held out her fist, punching the Yellow Ranger.

The Yellow Ranger key fell to the ground in defeat, turned back into a Ranger key.

* * *

The Red Neo Ranger tried attacking Noah with several punches, but the latter effortless avoiding the former's attacks by back-flipping away with every punch. Noah then landed on his feet several yards away from the Ranger clone.

"I think you need some new goggles, because you can't even hit me." Noah taunted.

In that split second, Noah was rammed by the charging Black Ranger.

Noah somersaulted forward and landed on his knees. "Okay, that does it! Dragon Dagger!"

Armed and dangerous, Noah charged back into battle with the Black Neo Ranger as the other Rangers clones joined in.

Noah slashed the Black Neo Ranger with the Dagger and kicked him away. He then turned around to engage with the Red and Blue Rangers.

The Red Ranger pulled out a red lasso and threw it at Noah, binding him.

"Huh, didn't see that coming." Noah said to himself.

The Blue Ranger charged at Noah, its saber raised to strike.

Thinking quickly, Noah used the Dragon Dagger to cut away a small portion of the rope around his arm. With his arm free, he slashed the Blue Ranger with the Dagger, destroying him.

"My turn!" Noah yelled as he grabbed the rope that bound him.

The Red Ranger looked up in fright as Noah took hold of the rope.

"Time for a little game of the whip." Noah grinned from behind his helmet.

Noah, mustering all his strength, began to twirl the rope around himself, taking the Red ranger with it. The Yellow and Pink Neo Rangers attempted to intervene, but Noah stopped them by pulling the rope toward their location, causing the Red Neo Ranger to collide with them.

The result ended with the Rangers destroyed and turned back into keys.

* * *

The rangers regrouped together and looked toward the hill that Zilas was standing.

"That all you got?" Troy questioned confidently.

"It's not over yet, Rangers!" Zilas shouted before blowing his trumpet once more, summoning five more ranger clone teams.

"Uh-oh!" Jake gapped.

The Five teams of Ranger clones stood in formation, with the Dragon Blitz standing in front as the leaders.

"Go, my rangers!" Zilas ordered the five teams on his right.

The Ranger clones charged at the Rangers.

"Time to change things up!" Troy commanded the team as he and the others summoned new keys.

"Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode…..Red and Gold!"

"Quantum Ranger" Troy declared.

"Solaris Knight!" Noah declared.

"Gold Samurai Ranger!" Gia declared.

"Gold Zeo Ranger!" Jake declared.

"Gold RPM Ranger!" Emma declared.

"Let's go, Rangers!" Troy commanded as the Rangers engaged the next teams.

* * *

"Cloud Hatchet!" Emma shouted as she summoned her primary weapon.

Armed, Emma engaged the Prism Rangers . She slashed away the Green Ranger with ease.

The Blue Ranger pulled out its Star Darts and threw them at Emma.

"Too slow!" Emma quipped as he raced past the darts using her suit's superspeed.

Emma raced toward the Blue Ranger and slashed him with her Cloud Hatchet.

Now the Pink and Yellow Rangers were approaching her.

"Slash Mode!" Emma declared as she flipped #1 switch on her Cloud Hatchet.

She then slashed the Rangers as they were coming at her. The attack incinerated the two ranger clones, allowing Emma to race forward and finish off the Red Ranger with an upward slash, reverting all three back to their key forms.

"Gone in a flash!" Emma quipped as she snapped her fingers

* * *

"Hyah!" Noah grunted as he leaped up into the air.

Once he landed on the ground, Noah engaged in battle with the Aura Mask Rangers. At the moment, he was using hand-to-hand combat to battle them.

The Aura Mask Ranger clones take advantage of this, summoning their Magnum Blasters. They fired dozen of laser beams at Noah. Fortunately, Noah was able to block the attack with the Laser Lamp.

"Laser Lamp!" Noah declared as he fired several laser blasts from the lamp at the Red and Yellow Rangers, destroying them.

"Wow, this lamp rocks!" Noah exclaimed.

The Blue and Pink Rangers charged at Noah, who back-flipped in order to avoid their attacks. Once he landed back on his feet, Noah leaped forward and slashed the two rangers.

Noah didn't stop there, as he kept hovering forward. The Black Ranger continued to fire at Noah, though he kept on missing.

Noah charged up the lamp and fired a powerful laser blast to finish the Black Ranger off.

* * *

Gia was fighting the Supersonic Rangers.

The Pink and Yellow Sonic Ranger leaped forward as they prepared to slash Gia with their Sonic Rods.

Gia blocked their attack with her Barracuda Blades and back-flipped away. The Other Sonic Rangers joined in on the fight.

As the group surrounded her, Gia managed to destroy the weakened Pink and Yellow Ranger before turning her attention to the other three.

"Time to teach you clones not to mess with a real Ranger!" Gia quipped as she brandished her Barracuda Blades.

The three Rangers charged to attack her. They all ran past her as Gia became a blur.

Once the three rangers were passed her, Gia placed her blades back into her sheath. At that very second, the three rangers fell to the ground, triggering an explosion that restored them to their Ranger key mode.

* * *

"Golden Staff!" Jake yelled as the staff extended its length. "Hyahhh!"

Jake charged at the Dragon Blitz Rangers, who were armed with their Blitz Swords. He slashed away the Black Griffon Ranger, and blocked an attack from the Pink Phoenix Ranger.

The Red Dragon Ranger attempted a downward slash on Jake while his back was turned, but Jake countered his attack quickly retracting his weapon and ducking his head. The Red Ranger's attack struck and destroyed the Pink Ranger.

Jake elbowed the Red Ranger in the gut, causing the Ranger to stumble backwards.

"Gold Staff, extend!" Jake declared as the weapon extended to its blunt mode. "Hyah!"

Raising the staff in front of him, Jake charged toward the incoming Ranger clones. He struck them all hard with his staff as he raced past them. While the Rangers were recovering the attack, Jake turned around and held out the staff, which emitted gold energy that engulfed and destroyed the remaining Rangers. The Rangers were restored to their key form.

* * *

The Battalion Rangers performed their finishing move, which involved all of them locking arms together and spinning around in a fast manner, creating a fireball around them.

Troy, armed with the Quantum Defender in its sword mode, leaps forward and slashes them with enough force to stop their attack. The Ranger clones fall flat on their backs while Troy lands on his feet several yards away.

"It's on like Dynamite!" Troy shouted as he brandished his weapon before charging at the Rangers.

Using the Quantum Defender, Troy slashed away the Blue and Black Rangers with ease.

"Quantum Defender, Blaster Mode!" Troy declared as he quickly changed his weapon's mode.

The remaining Ranger clones tried to attack him with punches and kicks, but Troy avoided them by back-flipping away. Once back on his feet, he fired several rounds of blasts at the Ranger clones, engulfing them in an explosion.

* * *

The Rangers re-grouped once more, de-morphing back to Super Mega.

"Yes, we did it!" Emma cheered.

Troy turned to face the hill once more. "Alright, Zilas, it's time to..."

"Look out!" Noah exclaimed as he pushed Troy out of the way, narrowly dodging a cannon blast.

As the Rangers' recovered from the surprise attack, they look up to see six more teams of Rangers. The leading team was the Squadron Rangers, who were holding up their team cannon.

Zilas stepped forward. "You still try to fight us. Can't you all see it's hopeless!"

"Hyah!" A voice kiaied.

A Silver figure flipped into the scene, and kicked away the Wild Card Ranger. The figure then back flipped toward the Rangers.

"Orion!" Emma exclaimed.

Orion turned his head around to face him teammates.

"Told you guys I'd catch up." Orion stated as he held a thumbs-up.

Orion turned back around to face the remaining Ranger Clone teams.

"How about we show these guys what six Silver Rangers can do?" Orion suggested.

Troy and the others stepped forward and clicked their belt buckles to summon new keys, all silver colored.

The Rangers, including Orion, placed their Silver Ranger keys into their morphers and activated them.

"Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode…Silver!"

"Robo Knight!" Troy declared as he wielded the Robo Blade.

"Silver Space Ranger!" Noah declared as he effortlessly twirled his Super Silverizer.

"Mercury Overdrive Ranger!" Gia declared brandishing the Drive Detector.

"Lunar Wolf Ranger!" Jake declared as he readied his Lunar Cue.

"Silver RPM Ranger!" Emma declared as she readied her Cloud Hatchet.

"Titanium Ranger!" Orion declared as he held up his Titanium Axe.

"The Sixth Silver lights, Powers Unite!"

"GET THEM!" Zilas roared as the remaining Ranger clones charged at the Rangers.

* * *

"Cloud Hatchet!" Emma declared as she summoned her chief weapon before racing forward to engage the Mach Speed Rangers.

"What are you guys supposed to be, Car Rangers or something?" Emma quipped as she fought the Ranger clones.

The Red and Black Mach Rangers, armed with a Sword and Hammer respectively, stepped up to destroy Emma.

"Nice try." Emma exclaimed as she raced toward them with Cloud Hatchet ready to strike.

Using her suit's speed enhancement, Emma flew past the two Rangers, slashing them to quickly to be seen by the naked eye.

The Yellow Ranger aimed its bow and arrow at Emma, firing several arrows at her.

"Ice Mode!" Emma shouted as she flipped switch #2 on her Hatchet. "Time to cool off!"

The Hatchet emitted a mist that quickly turned into ice. As it flew across the battlefield, the chunk of ice struck the arrows and broke the Yellow Ranger's bowgun. Emma leaped forward and defeated the Yellow Ranger with a single slash.

The Blue Ranger began firing blasts from its gun as the Pink Ranger was approaching Emma.

"Energy Mode!" Emma shouted as she flipped switches #1 and #3.

Her weapon now charged with power, Emma swung the Hatchet in the two clones' direction, causing several blasts to be launched toward them. The result turned the two rangers back into keys.

"Fast, but not a Turbo Ranger!" Emma quipped.

* * *

Gia was currently fighting the Sky Force Rangers, who wielded their chief weapons to fight her.

"I never really liked birds!" Gia seethed as she slashed her Detector at the Rangers.

The Yellow Owl and Blue Swallow Rangers pulled out their Bird Blasters, and fired several rounds of blasts at Gia.

Gia noticed them at the last moment, and after slashing away the other Ranger clones, used her Detector to deflect the clones' attack.

"Now you've done it!"

She charged forward to engage the two Ranger clones. She quickly dispatched the Yellow Owl with a slash from her Detector. She kicked away the Blue Swallow, allowing her to block an incoming attack from the White Swan Ranger.

"Back off!" Gia grunted as she pushed the Pink Swan off her weapon, allowing her to successfully slash the Ranger clone.

The Red Hawk and Black Condor were now approaching wielding their Jet Sabers.

Gia quickly destroyed the Blue Swallow before she rushed over to engage the Red and Black Rangers. As she was about to slash the two Rangers, Gia was surprised when the two rangers leaped up into the sky. The Two Rangers flew high above Gia's head.

"You can't get away that easily!" Gia exclaimed as she brandished her weapon. "Silverizer, blaster Mode!"'

Gia changed her Drive Detector to its blaster mode. "Time to clip your wings!"

Gia fired several blasts at the flying Rangers. She was successful, as the Red and Black Rangers were hit and descended back to the ground. A fiery explosion erupted as the two hit the ground. As the smoke cleared, it was revealed the two had been restored to their key forms.

* * *

Jake entered in combat with the Vulcan Rangers.

"Only three?" Jake quipped as he slashed his cue against the Ranger clones. "This should be a piece of cake!"

Jake leaped forward, avoiding the incoming Eagle Fire Attack from the Red Vulcan Ranger. Summoning his claw gloves, Jake dashed toward the Red Vulcan Ranger and slashed him excessively. As the Red Ranger went down, his two comrades rushed over to help out.

"Go Wild!" Jake exclaimed as he pulled out his Lunar Cue. "Lunar Cue, Sniper Mode!"

He aimed his Sniper at the two ranger clones.

The Blue Vulcan Ranger pulled out its Vulcan Rod. It attempted to slash Jake, who somersaulted out of the way.

Jake then retaliated by kicking the Blue Ranger's arm, forcing it to let go of its weapon.

The Yellow Ranger attempted to aid its comrades, but fell prey to Jake's sniper blast. The two Rangers were blasted toward the Red Ranger, who was still recovering.

Jake stood several yards away from them.

"You three are washed up!" Jake quipped as he prepared the final attack. "Lunar Cue, Break Mode!"

Jake waved his weapon in front of him, creating a green wave of light. He then summoned his Three Animal Crystals.

"Rack 'em up!" Jake quipped as he placed the crystals on the somewhat solid green energy field.

The Vulcan Rangers were frozen by the green field of energy.

"Lunar Break!" Jake declared as he used his Lunar Cue to launch the Animal Crystal like billiard cueballs. The Animal crystal went all over the Green energy field until they reached the Vulcan Rangers. Once the crystals impacted them, the Vulcan Rangers were engulfed in a fiery explosion.

The Animal crystals flew back to Jake, who caught them in his hand.

"That's game!" Jake exclaimed as the Vulcan Rangers reverted back to their key modes.

* * *

Noah entered combat with the Bio Tech Rangers. Noah noted the strange, and almost mechanical design of these Ranger's suits and helmets.

"Huh, I guess these are robot Rangers." Noah surmised as he summoned his chief weapon. "Super Silverizer!"

The Ranger clones charged, the Blue Ranger making contact with Noah first.

Noah swung his Silverizer around, knocking all but the Blue Ranger back.

The Ranger clone pulled out its sword and prepared to slash Noah with it.

"I don't think so!" Noah seethed as he turned around and blocked the attack with his sword.

Noah mustered all his strength and pushed the Blue Bio Ranger's sword of his detector, knocking the Ranger clone backwards.

That's when the Red and Green Bio Ranger rejoined the fight, both wielding short length swords.

The Blue Bio Ranger stumbled backwards, but the Red and Green Rangers leaped forward wielding their short length swords.

Noah, noticing them, leaped up and slashed them with his Silverizer, causing them to explode. Noah descended back to the ground as the Yellow and Pink Rangers summoned their Bio Blasters.

Noah looked up to see the two Rangers firing their blasters at him.

"Super Silverizer, Blaster Mode!" Noah declared as he changed his weapon's mode.

Swiftly dodging the incoming blasts coming from his opponents, Noah fired several rounds of blasts at the two incoming Rangers, destroying them as result.

The Blue Bio Ranger was beginning to recover, so Noah switched his Silverizer back to its staff mode.

"Silverizer Slash!" Noah shouted as he performed the finishing move on the Blue Ranger.

Noah performed a downward slash to finish off the Blue Ranger, restoring it to its key form.

* * *

Troy charged at the Squadron Rangers summoning the Robo Blade.

"Hyah!" Troy roared as he swung his sword at the Red Ranger who blocked the attack with its twin swords.

Troy groaned as he strained to keep the Ranger clone from attacking. "Sorry, guess we forgot about you, guys!"

Troy kicked the Red Ranger's feet, causing him to trip. Troy then turned his attention to the other Ranger clones.

The first of the clones to attack were the Blue and Green Rangers, the latter armed with nunchakus. Troy quickly slashed the Blue Ranger away with the Robo Blade and began combating with the Green Ranger, who was very skilled with his weapon.

The Pink and Yellow Rangers attempt to help their comrade by summoning their Power Rods. They charge forward at Troy and raise their rods to strike him. Troy, catching wind of them, ducks his head, causing the evil rangers' rods to strike the blue Ranger. This destroyed him as a result, allowing Troy to perform a 360 degree spin, slashing the Pink and Yellow Rangers.

The Red Ranger decided to join the fight and summoned its Dragon Sword. The Yellow and Pink recover and stand by the Red Ranger's side.

Troy changed his Robo Blade to its Robo Blaster mode and summoned his Robo Morpher. He quickly combined the two into one blaster.

"Vulcan Cannon!" Troy shouted as he summoned the Power Card and placed it into the morpher portion of the Cannon

Pressing the 8-4-8, Troy summoned the Vulcan Cannon from the Robo Morpher portion of the blaster and grabbed hold of it. He then placed it on the firing portion of the blaster.

"Vulcan Cannon, set!" Troy declared.

Troy then pulled out the Knight Dynamic card and placed it into the Robo Morpher portion. "Knight Dynamic!" Troy declared as he pressed 4-7-4.

Troy held up the blaster to the remaining Rangers, who ready to charge at him.

"Applying Maximum Force!" Troy shouted as the gun locked on to its targets. "Knight Dynamic, Fire!"

The blaster fired powerful teal blasts that engulfed the remaining Ranger clones in an explosion that restored them to their key mode.

Resting the blaster on his shoulder, Troy let out a sigh of relief. "That was for you, Robo Knight."

* * *

Orion was engaged with the Wild Card Ranger, who was using his Wild Baton against Orion's Titanium Axe. Orion twisted and dodged as fast as he could, but he just couldn't land a hit on the Wild Card. Before long, Orion made a wrong move, giving the Wild Card Ranger the chance to slash him.

Hit, Orion stumbled backwards. He now found himself surrounded by the other Wild Card Rangers, who managed to circle around him, preventing him from escaping.

"I don't think so!" Orion shouted as he turned his Titanium Axe to its blaster mode.

With all his strength, he pushed himself off the ground, and fired his Titanium Laser at the four rangers while he was still in midair. He quickly changed his weapon back to his Axe Mode and slashed the four Rangers before they were knocked back by his previous attack.

The result of Orion's attack engulfed him and the four Rangers in a fiery explosion.

After several seconds, Orion emerged wielding his Titanium Axe. He charged at the Wild Card Ranger, readying his axe to strike.

"It's the Big One for you!" Orion shouted as he landed ground and slashed the Ranger with the axe.

Orion stopped behind the Wild Card Ranger who turned around to face him. The Ranger tried to hit Orion with its staff, but Orion was quicker, performing two powerful slashes with his Titanium Axe.

Tiny explosions erupted all over the Ranger clones chest. It finally fell to the ground, exploding in impact. Seconds later, the Rangers turned back to its Key mode.

Orion turned around and held out his Axe to his face. "Fold!"

"Orion, look out!" Troy shouted.

Orion turned around to see Zilas emerging from the sky, readying to slash him with his sword.

Orion blocked the attack just in time, causing Zilas to fall to the ground, dropping his sword in the process.

The other five rangers rushed over to see what was happening, de-morphing back to their Super Mega Form. They had the treasure chest which they had put all the never before seen power keys in along with the other Legendary Keys.

Orion, de-morphing back to Super Mega, looked down at Zilas, who was completely defenseless.

"Go on, Rangers." Zilas panted gleefully. "Finish me!"

Orion summoned his trident.

"Orion..." Emma began before Troy held up his hand to stop her.

"No, this is his choice." Troy told her.

Using both hands, Orion raised his trident up, preparing to stab Zilas in the face.

For a split second, Orion's parents appeared again as spirits..

"Son, be the hero." His dad urged.

Orion nodded. "I will." He said in his mind.

Orion turned his attention back to the defenseless general below him.

"Yes, do it, Silver Ranger!" Zilas taunted.

Orion tightened his grip on his trident.

"HYYYYYAAAAAHH!" Orion roared as he brought the trident down.

Zilas turned his head away as he awaited the inevitable.

 _Clang!_

Zilas turned his head back around to see that the Trident was sticking out of the ground. He looked up at the Silver Ranger.

"Why?" Zilas inquired increduosly. "You had me. You could have destroyed me and avenged your planet."

Orion grabbed his trident and pulled it out from the ground. Once it was within his hand, he turned around and started to walk away.

"Why, Silver Ranger?" Zilas bellowed as he slowly got back on his feet.

Orion stopped mid-step (His trident disappears) and removed his helmet. He held the helmet to his side as he turned around to face Zilas.

"When I accepted these powers, I swore an oath to defend the Earth and everything on it." Orion answered. "And like it or not, you are a part of this planet as well. So I can't destroy you."

"You realize I won't stop until this planet is under the Armada's control, do you?" Zilas questioned. "Nothing will stop me."

"If I have to destroy you, it will only be when its last resort." Orion told him. "And I'm afraid we haven't quite reached that point yet. Until then, I won't give up hope of saving you from the Armada's control."

Zilas bent down and picked up his sword.

"You'll regret this, Silver Ranger, I promise you that." Zilas sneered. "Those Rangers have made you soft."

Orion glared at Zilas. "No, they have made me stronger than I have been. They gave me the strength to realize that what I've been fighting for to this point is wrong. Destroying for revenge is not why I was chosen to be the Silver Ranger, and I realize that now."

"You say that now." Zilas growled. "But your soft-hearted feelings will cost you dearly in the future, because the next time we meet, I will won't stop fighting until all of you are at my heel. So savor this victorious moment Silver Ranger while you can, because I can assure you it won't last long."

With that said, Zilas teleported away.

Orion looked up toward the sky.

"Super Mega Rangers, that's a Super Mega Win!" Orion exclaimed as he held up his Silver Trident in triumphant.

* * *

End Notes: Whew! That was one heck of a chapter to write, but I'm proud of it. I'm not sure if the Titanium powers count as a Silver Ranger power, but it seemed close enough to use, and I didn't want to use the Nova Ranger.

I'll be honest, I never intended this tribute to be this dark and serious of a plot, but I had grown convinced that if I didn't, it wouldn't have stood out when compared to the other tributes.

Unlike the previous tributes, there is an upcoming sixth chapter, which will be the last chapter and tie up the loose ends of this tribute. It will also hint at the epilogue story coming soon, which will feature the final battle with Zilas.

Rate and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything relating to the series.

Author's Notes: Sorry it's taken me forever to post this chapter, but it was really hard to pick out an ending for this tribute.

This is probably my favorite tribute, because I'm a huge fan of the Sixth Rangers. It was the hardest to write, but that's what it made so great. It was a challenge that I had to work on for a couple of months to complete. And I will admit this tribute turned out much more different than I envisioned, but I'm more than happy with the result.

I again wish to give credit to Franktriviaman who has been a collaborative influence on this tribute. Wouldn't have been able to complete this without you, Frank.

So without further ado.

* * *

Chapter 6: Silvery Sensation

 _Beach near Command Center, sunset_

Orion was walking back to the ship. Even after everything that had happened, he still couldn't bear to see his friends.

(Orion had run away from the battlefield after Zilas teleported away before the Rangers could talk to him).

"I messed up." Orion kept telling himself.

Despite being a hero according to what Ryan told him, Orion still couldn't escape the fact that the Armada almost won because of his actions. Sure everything turned out alright, but he still couldn't feel like he still deserved to be a Ranger.

Orion could see the Command Center in the distance. He then looked down to his pocket.

"I guess I'll leave it there and leave." Orion concluded.

Orion was about to walk over to the Command Center when...

"Orion!" Emma's voice exclaimed.

Orion turned around to see his teammates running toward him.

As soon as they came up to him, they bombarded him with praise and commendment for saving them and the city from Zilas.

"Guys, guys!" Orion shouted, silencing the five. "There's something I have to say."

The Rangers exchanged worried glances.

"What is it, Orion?" Troy asked hestiantly.

Orion let out a heavy sigh before stepping forward to Troy.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his morpher. He looked at his teammates, saddened about what he was going to do.

"Guys, this is the hardest thing I've had to say to anyone." Orion told them. "It was all my fault."

The Rangers looked at each other in confusion.

"All of this was my fault." Orion went on. "I let my personal goals blind me from what we're supposed to be fighting for. I was so selfish and what I did almost cost you your lives and the Ranger keys."

"Orion, what are you trying to say?" Noah inquired.

Orion held up the Silver morpher to his face.

"I don't deserve to be the Silver Ranger anymore." Orion confessed. He grabbed Troy's hand and handed him the Morpher. "A Ranger should be someone who won't jeopardize someone else's planet. It's best if you find someone else who's more suited to wield the Silver powers."

Orion turned around and walked several yards away from his shocked teammates.

Troy looked at the other four, who all had saddened looks on their faces. Troy scowled a bit before running after Orion. He sprinted past Orion and got in front of him.

"Orion, wait!" Troy grunted.

"Troy, my mind's made up." Orion affirmed. "Now, please...

"Orion, you and I both messed up." Troy admitted. "I shouldn't have been so insensitive to your feelings. I was supposed to be the leader, but I almost the team all apart when I took away your morpher."

Orion shook his team. "You five were a team before you met me."

"Listen to me, Orion." Troy said firmly. "Stay with us, and we will stop Zilas and the Armada the right way."

"After all the trouble I've caused?" Orion asked as the other four rangers stepped forward.

"Orion, we need you." Troy affirmed.

Orion looked down, unsure of what he should do.

"You belong on this team and we can't win save this planet without you." Troy whispered.

Emma placed her hand on Orion's shoulder, causing the Silver Ranger to turn to face her and Noah. She beamed at him as his eyes locked with her.

"Will you stay, Orion?" Troy asked as he held out the morpher.

Orion looked at Troy once more, and smiled.

"Alright, I'll stay." Orion nodded as he took the morpher.

"Yes!" Emma squealed as she hugged Orion. The others cheered as they gathered around for a group hug.

Unbenownst to them, two figures were standing atop of the Command Center, watching them.

"Huh, would you look at that?" Trey said as he crossed his arms.

Standing beside Trey was Ryan, looking down at the Mega Rangers with pride.

"You three made a great choice, Trey." Ryan admitted as he turned to face the alien King.

"I may have chose him, Ryan, but it was you who brought out his true potential." Trey reminded him.

Trey grinned before turning his attention to the teens on the beach.

"You know, we're supposed to be the ones teaching them." Ryan said grinning. "But, after spending time with Orion, I'm beginning to think those six are the ones who are teaching us."

"I have the same feeling." Trey nodded. "And that's why they are destined to lead us a truly Legendary Battle."

Ryan and Trey continued to watch the six teens walk home.

"Orion, Noah, Jake, Gia, Emma, Troy... We're all counting on you." Ryan said in his mind.

Ryan then turned around and walked away, with Trey following him shortly.

* * *

 _Harwood County, Night Time_

Jordan ran through the woods, tripping over a log. It was as though someone was chasing him.

"Stop trying to escape me!" Zilas' voice cackled.

Jordan looked back for a second. Frightened at what he saw, he got back on his feet and kept running.

"No, leave me alone!" Jordan screamed in fear.

Jordan came upon the empty beach near the Command center.

"No….no…. You can't keep forcing me to do this!" Jordan pleaded as he grasped his head. "I won't let you hurt them!"

Jordan fell to his knees as the pain in his head began to increase.

"Stop fighting back, Jordan!" Jordan growled as his voice changed into Zilas'. "You can't get rid of me. I'm a part of you. Created from your own anger and sadness. You are the vessel that allows me to exist. Now, stop resisting me!"

"Please, stop, leave me alone!" Jordan begged, tears streaming down his face. "I don't want to do this anymore!"

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice, human." Zilas-Jordan bellowed.

Jordan's body tensed up as though he was struck by an attack. He then let out a blood curdling scream as his body transformed back into Zilas once more.

"There will be no mistakes next time." Zilas panted as he got back on his feet. "I will not rest until those Rangers are groveling before me for mercy!"

 _Twig snapped!_

Zilas turned around instinctively. He was sure he heard something in the bushes several yards away.

"Who goes there?" Zilas called out, placing his right hand on the hilt of his sword. "Show yourself."

 _Silence._

"Must have been the wind." Zilas assumed. "I'd better report to the Armada about what's happeneing."

Zilas teleported back to the Armada Ship.

That's when a figure stepped out of the shadows of the tree

"So close." The figure half-whispered. "Jordan almost regained control."

The figure held his hand to his chin, contemplating on what he should do.

"Well, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but it looks like I'm going to have to step in this time." The figure concluded.

With that said, the figure walked back into the shadows. As he did, the distant howl of a wolf echoed through the night.

* * *

End Notes: That's right, we're not done with the Legendary Rangers yet, so speculate a bit.

The epilogue, like this tribute, will include a lot of Legendary Ranger modes, and the final battle with Zilas.

Until Next time.


End file.
